Habitación 13
by twilighttcullen
Summary: Isabella de Cullen, una reina viuda, madre de dos hijos- Reneesme y Ethan-se ve obligada a casarse con el imponente y misterioso rey de Italia, señor de Masen.
1. Chapter 1

**=Habitación 13=**

=Capitulo 1* Recuerdos *=

Escocia /1719

(Bella pov)

Hoy hace dos años recibí la noticia más dolorosa de mi vida: el rey de Highland - mi esposo- había muerto en la lucha contra los Black y los Clearwater. Su caravana venia desde Londres cuando esos malditos rebeldes los interceptaron.

Todo fue desde el principio un matrimonio de conveniencia pero nadie más que yo y mi corazón sabia, que lo amaba. El por el contrario, era muy indiferente con migo, la única vez que me preso atención fue cuando me encontraba en labor de parto de nuestros hijos; Reneesme y Ethan que actualmente tienen cinco y tres añitos.

Lo peor de todo fue que la desafortunada noticia llego justo el día de mi cumpleaños…, yo tenía que hacerme la fuerte, como si no me importara

Así que hoy me tengo que forzar a sonreír aunque por dentro me este muriendo, cumplo diecinueve años-así es, me case siendo una niña- y tengo que estar radiante. Lo peor de todo es que esta fiesta también es para que el candidato ideal pida mi mano, pues el parlamento ha decidido que ya es hora que contraiga nupcias nuevamente.

Ya les han puesto el ojo a varios condes y herederos de grandes riquezas, jefes de clanes potentes y otros tantos de fortalezas incomunables...

Pero sobretodo se han interesado en un rey que ha envidiado hace dos años igual que yo, pero con la diferencia de que el no tuvo hijos en su matrimonio. Nadie sabe quién es, ni como es su aspecto, es una persona asilada. Según los rumores, es un hijo perdido del rey de Italia y que después de morir este último, dejo el trono a este misterioso hombre.

Se sabe muy poco de él ya que es muy antisocial. Se mantiene encerrado en la torre más alta de su castillo con muros de gran grosor y un grupo de guardias cuidándolo fuera de sus aposentos. Esta fortaleza está conformada por dos grandes potencias; los Hale y los Vulturi. La más grande y extendida en toda Europa,… el clan "Masen".

*** OJALA LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO...DEJARE DOS CAPÍTULOS MAS.**

**ESPERO REVIEWS...MUCHOS DE ELLOS...AL MENOS CINCO PARA PODER SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.**

**ENTIENDAN, UNA NECESITA MUCHO ENTUSIASMO.**


	2. Capítulo 2

=Capitulo 2 *Compromiso por mensaje*=

(Bella pov)

Todo mundo se encontraba feliz por la fiesta, excepto yo. Vino, champaña, whisky, crepas y otras tantas botanas más se encontraban en la mesa principal de alimentos.

De vez en cuando venían algunos conocidos a felicitarme, darme las bendiciones y desearme buena suerte para conseguir un buen marido. La verdad yo no quería casarme, tan solo la idea de entregarme a otro hombre me provoca nauseas. Desafortunadamente esta no es mi decisión, sino del consejo, que se ha empeñado en expandir territorios, además de que según, se necesita a un hombre a cargo de tan importante imperio.

El parlamento se encontraba indignado por la falta de educación del rey Masen, que no dio señales de vida a nuestra invitación a la fiesta. Prácticamente la ignoro. Cullen nunca tuvo conexión con los Masen, así que no era de esperarse. Su antiguo rey; Aro Vulturi, siempre se mantenía a raya con nosotros. No cruzamos palabra, pero nos manteníamos en paz.

En la entrada al gran salón, vi como se acercaba Beca, una de las mozas.

-mi Lady- hizo una reverencia- la buscan.

-¿Quién?-pregunte.

-es de reino de los Masen. Dice que es importante- eso si me desconcertó.

-dile a Mathew que se haga cargo- no quería tener nada que ver con ellos

-si mi Lady- después desapareció.

¿Qué querrán los Masen? ¿Para qué enviarían a un mensajero? ¿Será importante? ¿Alguna respuesta a la invitación? Quizá es eso, tal vez los juzgamos mal.

-mi señora-

-dime Mathew-

-¿podemos hablar en privado?-

-¿Tiene que ver con los Masen? –

-si mi señora-

Nos encaminamos fuera del salón rumbo a la sala de estar en una de las terrazas; ahí estaba en mensajero esperando.

-Mi Lady- hizo un ademan como reverencia.

-¿Quién eres?-

-mi nombre es Andreu Banner el mensajero real de Italia.-

-¿a qué se debe su visita?

-Me enviaron del castillo Masen desde Italia hace dos semanas. Tengo un mensaje exclusivo para usted su señoría.

-¿de qué se trata?-

-como decía anteriormente, el rey Anthony Masen me envió porque gustaría de pedir su mano para ser la nueva señora de Masen. –

-¿Qué está usted diciendo? Yo ni siquiera conozco a este tal Anthony. La verdad no se qué hago aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, tengo a algunos invitados que atender.-

-mi señora- intervino Mathew- creo que debería escucharlo.

-¿me estas contradiciendo Mathew?-

-nada de eso mi señora, solo digo que al consejo no le gustara que haya despachado al mensajero Masen-

-el consejo no tiene idea de la presencia de este hombre- lo único que quería era desparecer en este momento.

-disculpe mi Lady, pero el consejo ya ha sido avisado.- me dijo Mathew – de hecho vienen en camino hacia aquí.-

En eso se abrió la puerta y por ella entro Beca…

-mi Lady, afuera se encuentra el consejo reunido-

-hazlos pasar-

-ahora mismo mi señora-

Enseguida entraron uno a uno los que conforman consejo, e hicieron su reverencia.

-mi señora – hablo Thomas- se nos ha informado de la visita del mensajero real de Italia.

-así es Thomas- se adelanto Mathew. Se notaba claramente, que, aunque fuera la Reina de Escocia no tenía mucha autoridad que digamos. Así que no me quedaba más que aceptar lo acordado, si no lo hacía, podían hacer una votación y poner en duda my competitividad para poner el imperio en manos de alguien más.

-¿a qué has venido? – le preguntaron a Andrew.

-mi señor Anthony Masen quisiera desposarse con Lady Isabella.

- esos son deseos del señor de Masen?- pregunto Ronald.

-por supuesto. De hecho quiere una respuesta pronta, ya que yo parto a Volterra mañana mismo.

-y la tendrá en este instante muchacho. Solo lo discutiremos un poco.-

Nos retiramos un poco de Andrew paraqué no escuchara la conversación.

-Lady Isabella, le aconsejaríamos que aceptara la petición de Masen. No le negare que me sorprende tal propuesta, de hecho creí que había pasado por alto nuestra invitación a su celebración.

-Thomas- le dije en tono molesto- no lo conozco, no tenemos relación con ellos. Ni siquiera se tomo la delicadeza de invitarme a su castillo o de venir él personalmente a pedir mi mano. ¡Mando a su mensajero! Esto es indignante, ¿Quién se cree que soy?

-mi señora, debe tomar una decisión que favorezca a nuestro pueblo, nuestra tierra, a su gente. Usted sabe lo que le conviene…-dijo esto en tono sugestivo.

-está bien…- esto lo hacía por hijos, ellos pagarían las consecuencias si me niego a alguna petición del parlamento. –aceptare-

-sabia decisión mi Lady-

-Mathew infórmale…-

-mi Lady ya tomo su decisión. Dile a tu rey que la señora de Cullen acepta ser la futura señora de Masen.

-a mi señor Anthony le agradar ser correspondido-

Le ofrecimos estancia por esta noche al mensajero de Masen.

Trate de pasar el resto de la velada a duras penas. Me sentía agotada, triste. En estos momentos me encontraba en la alcoba de Reneesme. Ya estaba dormida, ella se parecía más a él, a su padre, tenía su cabello color bronce, sus ojos verdes, y el lunar en la nuca al lado izquierdo. Eso no quería decir que la quería más que a Ethan, yo a él lo amo y adoro. Es solo que Ness me lo recuerda a él.

Sus tratos fríos, sus escasas palabras, como se expresaba de mí, como me subestimaba; eso no me importaba. Eso ya me lo esperaba desde antes de casarme con él, pero aun así, yo lo amaba, lo amo. Era un ser hermoso, su broncíneo cabello desordenado siempre, esas orbes verdes que te traspasaban hasta llegar a tu alma, su piel nívea y blanca. Todo él era un perfecto dios.

En cambio yo era muy simple, ojos cafés, cabello castaño achocolatado, piel pálida. Es por eso que yo ya sabía cómo sería mi vida con él, un adonis jamás se enamoraría de alguien como yo. Todo era por conveniencia, por unir dos clanes poderosos. Él ni siquiera pidió mi mano directamente, no estuvo conmigo en la fiesta de compromiso, no bailamos el día de la boda, las únicas veces que él me toco íntimamente fueron muy escasas, solo las necesarias para engendrar a mis dos ángeles.

Solo planeaba tocarme una única vez para quedar embarazada de su heredero, pero como di a luz a una niña, se vio obligado a tocarme una segunda y tercera vez para poder quedar encinta nuevamente. Luego de que Ethan nació, jamás volvimos a intimar.

De hecho estoy segura que le repugnaba hacerme su mujer, y eso era algo que a mí me lastimaba, tomando en cuenta mis sentimientos, que, muy probablemente si Edward supiera de ellos, se habría reído de mi, en una de esas me hubiera humillado delante de todos, dando que eran unos machistas.

El aniversario de la muerte de Edward, mi cumpleaños, la fiesta, la proposición del rey Masen y ahora me casare con él. Pero ahora la pregunta más importante, ¿Quién es Anthony Masen?...

Al escuchar ese nombre, mi corazón se estrujo, ese era el segundo nombre de mi esposo.

Edward Anthony Cullen…


	3. Chapter 3

=Capitulo 3 *Rumores*=

(Andrew pov)

Se encontraba el alba, y yo me dirigía a Volterra. Tenía que darle la respuesta de la reina de Escocia a mi señor Anthony. Y no solo eso, también necesitaba informarle acerca de cómo iban los asuntos por acá.

Sabía que mantenían bajo presión a Lady Isabella toda esa bola de ineptos ambiciosos, como lo son el parlamento. La ponían con la espalda en la pared, la acorralaban y de alguna manera la mantenían amenazada, y eso era algo que a mi rey no le iba a gustar para nada.

Ellos por más bajo que hablaran, incluso y se salieran de la habitación, hubiera escuchado a la perfección cada palabra, cada frase, cada susurro, cada advertencia…

Llegue justo a tiempo para dar l mensaje de mi señor, si me hubiera retrasado un poco ms, le habrían arreglado un matrimonio con el conde sádico de James Patrick, ese maldito estafador y traidor. Uno de los que atentó contra la vida de mi rey.

….

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que partí de Escocia. En un par de horas más llegare a Volterra, donde se encuentra el castillo Masen.

Muchos se preguntaban el misterio del rey, el porqué se esconde entre los muros de la torre este, un lugar donde no entran los rayos del sol. También había otros rumores pero que aun no llegaban tan lejos, por ejemplo el porqué desaparecían las mozas del castillo.

Y era verdad, cada treinta días se pierde una de las doncellas en la gran casona. La gente del pueblo se creaba sus propias historias de acerca de cómo solo eran robadas las vírgenes, y nunca se les encontraba.

Este problema ya había albergado en el pueblo, ya que también comenzaron a desapareces las jovencitas de ahí.

Una de las historias que rondaba por entre la muchedumbre, y la más popular era que según el rey que gobernaba actualmente, era un demonio que realizaba sacrificios humanos al diablo, que rendía lealtad y fidelidad a el, y para hacer sus rituales necesitaba a las jóvenes puras, y una habitación totalmente oscura y aislada de las demás para que Satanás pudiera hacer su aparición en cuerpo presente, y que nadie escuchara los gritos de auxilio de las muchachas.

Así que acusaban a mi amo Anthony de estas tragedias. Muy pocas personas se atrevían a entrar al castillo, temían desaparcar, temían a lo que pudiera haber dentro. Se hablaba de almas en pena que rondaban el lugar. Se escuchaba en las noches los aullidos y de terror, que hasta eran capaces de helarte la sangre.

…

Estaba amaneciendo y sería mejor que me apresurara para que nadie me notara. Si alguien me viera, tendría que morir para protegerme a mí y al rey, sobre todo al rey. No quisiera saber qué ocurriría si se levantan en armas en contra de mi señor Anthony.

El rey Anthony no solo era mi amo, también era mi amigo. Me ha contado como ha sido su vida desde niño hasta hoy. A excepción de tres años que no se atreve a revelarme y es algo que yo respeto. Lo único que me cono de ese tiempo es que se caso, que fue un tirano esposo, y que se arrepiente de ello. A mi él me salvo hace unos meses en una gran tormenta. Estaba a punto de morir aplastado por un gran árbol, cuando él me auxilio, para poder seguir con vida tuve que "cambiar". Desde ese día le jure fidelidad. Aun no me acostumbro a mi nueva vida, pero debo aprender a sobrellevarla.

Tuve que dejar a mi familia, a mi esposa e hijos. Estar cerca de ellos sería ponerlos en peligro de muerte debido a los enemigos que tiene mi señor. Principalmente los perros Black.

Ellos son otros miserables desalmados que toda la vida han querido destruir Cullen y Masen. Son sus más grandes adversarios y quiere eliminarlos.

Aun no entiendo cómo es que esas basuras no se cansan, sabiendo que no tienen oportunidad contra un Vulturi, contra un Hale y sobre todo contra un Masen. En eso Cullen está en desventaja en fuerza humana, pero en armamento, en número de habitantes, en valentía y territorio ganarían fácilmente, si eso fuera suficiente.

Una de las razones por el cual Mi lord Anthony quería desposarse con Lady Isabella de Cullen, era que, trataba de unir fortalezas para en contra de los Black y los Clearwater. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que también deseaba casarse con Lady Isabella porque según él quería recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía…en cuerpo y alma. Y no se refería a la fortuna Cullen. Si no a la reina de este territorio…y "dos" razones más…


	4. Chapter 4

**gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus comentarios...veo que si les esta gustando.**

**=Capitulo 4 *Respuesta* =**

(Andrew pov)

Por fin me encontraba entrando por la puerta principal hacia el gran castillo.

-Lady Alice-

-Andrew! Has llegado!- Exclamo muy emocionada- me Han comunicado algunas mozas que Anthony está eufórico por saber la respuesta de Isabella. Pregunta porque has tardado tanto en venir. Yo le he mandado decir que ha dicho que si, lo he visto, pero creo que no me cree, aun no confía en mí. Pero eso no importa. Será mejor que vayas hacia la torre este y hables con el si no es capaz de hacer lo que no ha hecho en años, salir de sus aposentos e ir personalmente en busca de Bella.

-muy bien. Con permiso Lady Alice-

-ah! Espera, ¿has visto a Jasper? –

-si mi Lady, lo vi montando cuando cruzaba el portón principal.-

-es una lástima. Le iba a pedir que me acompañara al pueblo para ver las nuevas telas que tiene la costurera. Bah! No importa, iremos más tarde…adiós Andrew.

-permiso mi Lady-

Tome los pasadizos que conectaba a las escaleras e La torre este. Subí uno a uno los escalones, los cinco grandes pisos. Y las grandes e imponentes puertas de la habitación trece.

Entre por ellas, ya que era el único autorizado para hacer eso. Como siempre, todo en penumbras, ni un atisbo e luz, ninguna ventana, mucho menos una corriente de aire. De ahí me dirigí al pasadizo oculto dentro de un closet, donde se encuentran las paredes de gran grosor. En donde no hay peligro de que se sea descubierto, en donde no hay peligro de que tu no seas peligro, una cárcel segura pero no tanto, ya que ni los mismos muros eran tan fuertes como para detener a mi rey. Pero el era tan terco que se aferraba a la idea de poder sobrellevar todo esto dentro de este lugar. Se quiere considerar un simple mortal encarcelado, se quiere considerar un débil, sin fuerzas, algo prácticamente imposible.

-andando Andrew-

-para que digo la respuesta a su pregunta mi lord, si ya sabes la respuesta que te has robado de mi cabeza-

-aun así, quiero que sea como si no hubiera sido así, quiero disfrutar escucharlo con mis oídos…-

- Lady Isabella de Cullen ha aceptado ser la señora de Masen…-

-No!- me interrumpió- ella siempre va a ser la señora de Cullen, que quede claro, recuérdalo…-

-si mi señor-

-hay más Andrew, lo sé, dime-

-mi Lord, es algo que tal vez le enfurezca-

-dilo!- ordeno.

-He visto como los conformantes del consejo real manipulan vilmente a Lady Isabella…-enseguida escuche un gruñido.- y no solo eso, al parecer la amenazan, según lo que escuche, con algo muy importante que supongo yo son sus dos hijos- me vi interrumpido de mi anécdota cuando escuche cosas romperse…

-malditos, se están aprovechando que está sola, que no hay hombre que cuide de ella, que no haya quien controle al parlamento. Continúa…

-pues que llegue justo a tiempo. Oí entre el gentío que planeaban arreglar su matrimonio con el conde James Patrick, todo esto a espaldas de ella, varias mozas de la reina conversaban del asunto. Ya hasta tenían fecha no solo de la fiesta para pedir su mano, sino también del día que se celebraría la boda… , habían escogido vestido, estaban a punto de enviar las invitaciones dentro de unos días. Sabían que ella no daría un no por respuesta si todo esto se llevaba a cabo públicamente.

- idiota James. Debe de estar revolcándose de coraje al saber que Anthony Masen se ha quedado con Lady Isabella, como siempre ha tenido que ser, y como siempre será. Para el esto va ser como una puñalada de veneno puro para su orgullo, el es una persona muy segura de sí misma, seguramente ya tenía informado a su pueblo y a conocidos acerca del evento. Un evento que jamás permitiría que pase.

-claro mi señor. Conociéndolo haría cualquier cosa para conseguir su objetivo.

-me conoces bien Andrew. Empezare por mi matrimonio con Bella.

-con respecto a eso, mi señor, ¿Cuándo quiere que comience a organizar su fiesta de compromiso?-

-Andrew. No habrá fiesta de compromiso. Solo se dará la noticia y ya. Yo no puedo salir al público. Aun no sé si lo soportaría, sé que no será nada agradable para Bella, pero estoy seguro que al parlamento no le importara con tal de ver a Cullen y Masen unidos. Esos infelices, ya ajustare cuentas con ellos, una vez que este legalmente casado con su reina.

- si no es demasiado pregonar… ¿Por qué le interesa asarse con Lady Isabella?

-pronto lo sabrás Andrew, pronto lo sabrás…

-muy bien mi señor. Si no hay más, me retiro…-me incline ante él y me encamine a la puerta.

-Andrew.-

-Dígame mi señor-

-Dime a Charlotte que venga-

-s-s-si mi amo-

Lo haría de nuevo. Solo cada treinta días manda llamar a una de las mozas, ¿para qué? ; Nadie sabe a excepción de mí. Lo único que se sabe es que nunca vuelven a bajar. Muchas de las chicas de aquí del castillo viven con el terror de ser mandadas llamar por el amo, ya tienen una idea de que es lo que pasa dentro de esas cuatro gruesas paredes. Y tampoco pueden irse de este ligar, pues son hijas de esclavas y antiguos mozos y deben su lealtad al rey.

Con esos pensamientos baje las escaleras en busca de Charlotte.

Por fin vi mi objetivo a la vista- Charlotte mi amo te llama…- asintió con la cabeza y se fue cabizbaja. Pude escuchar un par de jadeos por parte de las demás muchachas.

Vi como Danielle la hermana, la abrazaba y supongo yo se despedía de ella.

Después de toda esa sería la última vez que veríamos a esta pobre jovencita que no tenía la culpa de lo que la vida nos dio a nosotros. Porque a veces es el destino es muy cruel y te maldice de la peor manera, hasta hacerte sufrir, quitándote lo que más amas, como me paso a mí. Yo solo esperaba que Sharon y nuestros hijos siguieran felices…aunque yo ya no estuviera con ellos para verlo.

**_"The princess of the winds, y veca"_** gracias por sus comentarios...me motiva a seguir. a lo anonimos que aparescan ...

besosss de chocolate y miel.


	5. Chapter 5

_**=Capitulo 5 * La estúpida gran idea * =**_

* * *

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SI NO DE NUESTRA ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER...LA HISTORIA DE MI CABEZA...**_

* * *

(Bella pov)

-mami ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Reneesme con su ceño ligeramente arrugado.

-por nada mi cielo-

-extrañas a Edward –

-amor, el era tu padre…-

-no es cierto, el no nos quería. Ethan era su consentido. –

-claro que no Nessi, el los amaba a los dos. Mucho.- la verdad ni siquiera yo sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Edward hacia los niños, ni a ellos, mucho menos a Nessi les daba cariño, o, alguna muestra de afecto. Era igual de distante que conmigo, y eso era lo que más me molestaba, que incluso con ellos desquitara la rabia y coraje que sentía hacia mí. Nuestros hijos no tenían la culpa de que se haya visto obligado a casarse conmigo.

-Nessi, será mejor que vayas a dormirte, ya es muy tarde. Además mañana iremos a dar un paseo. –

-Si mami…-

Cobije bien a la niña y Salí de su habitación una vez que se quedo dormida. Después fui para a ver a Ethan. Cuando entre el estaba dormidito, se veía tan lindo, parecía un angelito. De pronto comenzó a moverse inquieto…

-¿Ethan estas dormido?-

-mama-

-dime mi amor-

-tendo mieio…-

-¿a que le tienes miedo?-

-al senor-

-¿Cuál señor?-

-allá…-apunto con su manita hacia el cuadro de toda la familia incluyendo a… Edward.

-ese seño que está ahí, era tu padre. Pero ya no está aquí-

-onde ta- la verdad, no sabía si su alma estaría en el cielo o en el infierno…

-esta en un lugar muy lejos de aquí…-

-quedate ormir-

-sí. Ven para acá.- lo tome en brazos y lo acurruque en mi pecho. Yo ya me encontraba en camisón. Me acomode con el niño en la cama. Minutos después sentí mis parpados pesados y me fui sumergiendo en un pesado sueño.

…

Me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol. Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de moverme lo menos posible para no despertar a Ethan.

Salí de los pequeños bracitos de mi hermoso hijo. Abandone su cuarto no sin antes darle un besito en la frente. Hoy no quería despertarlo tan temprano, después de todo, en unas horas más tarde saldríamos al pueblo para dar una vuelta. Necesitaba liberarme un rato para poder despejar mi mente, asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Y sobre todo, necesitaba sentirme tranquila junto con mis hijos. Hay ocasiones en las que me siento débil y sin ganas, tal vez sea mi corta edad, la gran responsabilidad del imperio, quizás sean ambas, no lo sé…

Lo que menos entiendo es que como aun me destroza el pensar que el ya no está conmigo, el era mi fortaleza, aunque también mi destrucción, el era mi todo y a la vez mi nada, era mi amor, aunque también mi enemigo. Llorar, si, esa es mi solución a este dolor, a esta opresión en mi pecho.

-Edward, ¿¡Cómo es posible que te ame después de toda la infelicidad que viví contigo!?- grite entre sollozos a la nada…-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trataste así?

Siempre utilizo mascara delante de mi familia. Era educado, sonriente, amable. Después de la boda, todo lo contrario; frio, enojado, indiferente. Lo que quería era convencer a mi familia de dejarme en manos de él. Lágrimas y lágrimas salían de mis ojos, sollozos tras sollozos. Dolor es lo que he sentido desde que llegue a vivir con Edward, primero por su mal trato y después por su muerte.

Pero si me dieran a elegir entre vivir con el aunque sea con su rechazo, a vivir sin él con el dolor de su perdida. Me quedaría sin duda con la primera opción. Así almenos tendría la certeza de que estaría él con vida,…conmigo.

…

-mi señora…es hora de arreglarla-

Entraban una a una las mozas, todas ellas me ayudarían a vestirme, incluso mi prima Ángela, la esposa de un conde muy bien parecido. Odiaba usar tantos y tantos metros de telas, todo esto era innecesario.

Yo estaba en contra de usar este atuendo. Con solo un vestido sencillo bastaba, pero claro, estas ideas serian una deshonra e indignación por parte de la reina; seria juzgada, señalada, y eso no me convenía, mucho menos teniendo al consejo jalándome las riendas. Esos traidores, aprovechándose de la ausencia de Edward, han hecho y deshecho a su conveniencia, sobre todo cuando se trata de oro; son unos ambiciosos que no se tocan el corazón para cometer alguna injusticia con tal de obtener lo que quieren. Yo no puedo hacer nada; ellos y toda Escocia sabían perfectamente que eran los hombres de máxima confianza del rey, que yo solo era un cero a la izquierda. Si trataba de sacar las uñas, fácilmente me hundirían, me quitarían el trono, me encerrarían en un convento, apartarían a mis hijos de mi lado; o almenos a Ethan, ya que sería el heredero, y no podía arriesgarme a que lo criaran como un avaro, un sin corazón. Edward solía ser una persona fría, pero era bueno. Yo…lo sabía.

-¿en qué piensas prima?-

-En nada, Ángela. Es solo que estoy preocupada, hace dos semanas recibo una propuesta de matrimonio, y no tendré noticias nuevas hasta dentro de dos semanas más aproximadamente. Ni siquiera entiendo como se le debe llamar a esto, ¿compromiso? Envió a un sirviente para pedir mi mano, ¿Cómo crees que me siento?-

Mi prima Ángela era la única que sabía mi verdadera historia con Edward. Trataba de entenderme, apoyarme.

Ella comenzó a reír entre dientes…-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte exasperada…su risa aumento hasta el punto de tener que poner una manos obre su boca, para no soltar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir.

-lo siento Bell.- se disculpo, después puso una cara animada…-pero creo que tengo la solución a tus problemas.

-¿a si? Y ¿Cuál?-

-por qué no te fugas con tus hijos- dijo bromeando, pero parecía buena idea.

ESPERO REVIEWS...SABEN QUE ES LO QUE ME ALIENTA A SEGUIR...

BESOSOSOSTOTOTOTES...

TWILIGHTTCULLEN...


	6. Chapter 6

**=capitulo 6 *SUCESOS OSCUROS!*=**

(Bella pov)

Lo que me acababa de decir Ángela, no sonaba tan mal.

-es solo una broma Bella, sabes que nunca diría algo así en serio. Tu no arias eso verdad…-me dijo seria, yo no le respondí, solo me le quede viendo- ¿verdad?-volvió a preguntar con cara de preocupación.

-e..e ..si, yo no haría algo así..-eso pareció tranquilizarla, porque relajo su expresión y rápidamente cambio de tema…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer en el pueblo?- pregunto muy curiosa.

_vamos, porque yo quiero que nos acompañes-

-oh Bella, claro…-

-bueno pues, solo quiero distraerme un rato, que los niños salgan y conozcan el lugar…-

-Bueno, no es muy común que la reina salga del palacio…-

…

…

Después de un rato, entre pláticas, arreglo personal, mas platica y el desayuno…me reuní junto con los niños para poder salir. El carruaje ya nos esperaba justo en la entrada, obviamente con sus debidas escoltas siguiéndole. En esas últimas semanas se hizo frecuente el vandalismo, las calles ya no eran tan seguras…y por supuesto el consejo real no hizo nada, al fin y al cabo ese no era problema suyo (decían).

Subimos al carruaje con la ayuda del cochero. Varios minutos más tarde no rescontrábamos de camino al pueblo más cercano que había…y este se encontraba a tres dos horas del castillo, pero al paso que iban seguramente llegarían en tres.

Yo me dedique a contemplar el paisaje que de pronto se torno gris, el solo se escondió, las nubes cubrieron el que hace un momento era un cielo brillante por el sol.

…

Más tarde el cochero se detuvo…

-my lady – con su debida reverencia- hemos llegado.

Gracias a dios el día lucia nuevamente iluminado por el cálido sol. Yo y Ángela delante con nuestras debidas chaperonas y mis niños con sus nanas y mozas detrás. Me hubiera gustado llevarlos yo misma de la mano, pero delante de la gente debía guardar las apariencias.

-El día está muy agradable-comento mi prima.

-sí, lo está. – no sabía cómo reanudar la charla de en la mañana…- Ángela, he…estado pensando…en lo que hablamos…-dije como introducción…

-respecto a qué?-pregunto.

-no me parece tan mala idea lo de la fuga...-lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro para que solo nosotras lo escucháramos.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Estás loca?...sabes perfectamente que no hablaba en serio-

-si lo sé. Pero aun así no pude evitar analizar la idea.-

-Isabella, entiendo que seas muy joven y que tomes esto a la ligera, pero debes abrir los ojos al mundo, mira a tu alrededor. ESTA ES TU REALIDAD. – me dijo en una actitud de reproche y seriedad.

-Ángela, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, se lo que quiero y lo que no. Y lo que no quiero es casarme con Anthony Masen, por muy poderoso que sea.-

-pero tienes que hacerlo, No solo es por ti! Si no si también por tus hijos! A ellos los pondrías en riesgo. ¿a caso quieres que les pase algo?-

-NO! NUNCA! Es por eso que me quiero ir.-

-mira ya hablaremos de esto después…-

Continuamos caminando por las calles de barrote abanicándonos por el calor. Yo comenzaba a trazar un plan, aun dudaba sobre esto…hasta que…

-Dicen que se casara con el rey de Masen.- cuchicheaban unas mujeres cuando pasaron a un lado de ellas luego de que se inclinaran en una reverencia. –Pobre, ¿has escuchado los rumores sobre ese castillo?- eso ultimo me intereso…me detuve haciendo a todos creer que estaba contemplando el pasaje…pero en realidad quería seguir escuchando…esas arguenderas ni se dieron cuenta que les prestaba atención-disimuladamente-

-si- contesto su acompañante- que ocurren cosas extrañas. Han desparecido algunas mozas del reino. Dicen de la supuesta aparición de almas en pena…

-¿BELLA? ¿Escuchas? Te estoy hablando- Ángela me impidió seguir oyendo.

-decías-

-te pregunte por que te detienes. Estas como ida.- al parecer mi táctica de pasar desapercibida no funciono muy bien.

-err…no, no es nada. Sigamos. - ¿esas mujeres dijeron que desaparecía gente en el castillo? ¿Esos rumores serán ciertos? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Hablar con el parlamento? NO! Me mandarían por un tubo.

…

…

Esa misma tarde de regreso en el castillo, me dirigía a la mesa para la comida, venia la fila de doncellas detrás de mí. Pensé que ese paseo iba a ser reconfortante, pero solo me había dejado consternada. De igual manera no debía dejarme engañar por habladurías; pensándolo bien, el consejo real no me casaría con alguien sin corazón ¿verdad? Debían saber e investigar bien con quien íbamos a mezclar el clan.

Seguí con mi ruta por el gran pasillo. Al doblar por una esquina, sin querer escuche los murmullos que provenían de una habitación…lo que paralizo por completo mi corazón e hizo dar un brinco a mi alma fue la palabra…Masen.

-Retírense- les ordene con determinación a las muchachas. Ellas se inclinaron en reverencia y rápidamente, igual que el viento, se esfumaron.

Me acerque sigilosamente a la puerta-que por cierto se encontraba entreabierta- para poder escuchar mejor la conversación. Resulta que era una condesa que se encontraba hospedada; Heidi Adelina McAlister. Viuda McAlister. La otra era su inseparable doncella Jesica Stanley.

-…es el demonio en carne y hueso…- le platicaba a su señora la altanera joven.

-¿de verdad?-

-se lo juro, todo el pueblo lo comenta, y ya se corrió la voz a muchas ciudades de alrededor. Cada cierto tiempo desaparece una moza. Uno de los mensajeros de aquí del imperio, que ha recorrido toda Europa, nos comento de su último viaje…Italia. Según venía de regreso, le ocurrió un accidente en medio de una noche de tormenta, pero lo misterioso e impresionante, fue que vio a una horrible bestia que salió de entre las ramas verdosas del bosque solitario…, y la dirección de donde vino era nada más y nada menos que la mansión Masen!

Varias personas aquí en el castillo mencionan que ese ser temible…era el rey Anthony Masen.

-Oh por dios! ¿a ese lugar va a ir a parar Lady Isabella?-

-No lo sé mi señora, pero eso es lo que nos conto Raimund.-

¿Raimund? El chico de piel aperlada de ojos azules. Ese muchacho no trata directamente conmigo, mucho menos con el parlamento, solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces. Parecía muy agradable, tímido y muy amable, tenía alrededor de dieciocho años. Necesitaba hablar con el!

Di media vuelta y tome mis faldas para después echar a correr, necesitaba localizar a Beca…su moza. Necesitaba pedirle un encargo urgente!

Hasta que por fin la diviso…de hecho era como si le leyera la mente…

-Necesita algo mi señora-

-busca a Raimund, dile que quiero hablar con el, llévalo a la biblioteca del tercer piso. Y que nadie se entere –

-My Lady- después a paso presuroso desapareció por uno de los anchos pasadizos.

_**TWILIGHTTCULLEN...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**=Capitulo 7 * SECRETOS DE LA NOCHE *=**

* * *

**PRIMERO**** QUE NADA SALUDOS DE TODO CORAZÓN A AQUELLAS Y AQUELLOS QUE AN LEÍDO MI FIC AUNQUE NO HAYAN COMENTADO CON SU PRESENCIA BASTA...YA LOS QUIERO...ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS CON LA HISTORIA...SOLO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE LAS ESCENAS FUERTES COMENZARAN MAS ADELANTE...NO SE DECIR CUANDO PERO AUN FALTA ALGO MAS DE MISTERIO Y EXCITACIÓN PARA SEGUIR CON LA SEGUNDA "FASE" JEJEJEJ USTEDES ENTIENDEN...**

**(Bella pov)**

Me encontraba pensativa en la biblioteca esperando a la llegada de Raimund. Tenía una sensación de incertidumbre que me llenaba el pecho. De pronto la ventana en dirección a la terraza se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una gran ráfaga de viento, que hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca, y estremeciera el cuerpo por completo.

Las largas y blancas cortinas de seda se removían en su lugar con gran frenesí dando así un aspecto tétrico al lugar. A la vez se podía apreciar la brillante y redonda luna llena, la belleza de la noche…la misteriosa noche, la cual tenia muchos secretos obscuros por develar.

Se volvió hacia la puerta cuan escucho que esta se abría, entrando por ella el menudo cuerpo de la joven moza llamada Beca y se guida de la chica estaba Raimund.

-My Lady- dijeron los dos al unisonó con una inclinación.

-Me ha mandado llamar mi señora-

-asi es Raimund. Beca- llame a mi moza- tráenos un té.

La linda muchacha de ojos negros abrió los ojos por la sorpresa…pues claro, no es muy común que la realeza invite a tomar el té a sus sirvientes. Rápidamente recompuso la postura.

-My Lady- y se retiro. Solo aperaba que se tardara lo suficiente para que no interrumpa la conversación.

-Vamos muchacho, siéntate- le ordene una vez que yo lo hice.

-necesitamos hablar. No. Más bien necesito que me des cierta información.

-Usted dirá mi señora-

-si bien lo recuerdo hace un par de días regresaste de un viaje de Italia; de la ciudad de Volterra para ser más precisos-

Vi como se movía incomodo al mencionar ese lugar…creo que no le iba a agradar para nada esta charla. Pero era necesaria para despejar de mi mente muchas dudas que no me dejan dormir. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

-¿Qué quisiera saber My Lady?- pregunto cohibido.

-todo Raimund. Sé que se han escuchado rumores sobre algo referente a ese hecho. Como también se de algo que te ocurrió en ese viaje de regreso y desearía que me contaras-

-Mi señora no quisiera contradecirla…pero…de eso no hay nada que contar- dijo algo inseguro, como que tratando de recordar algo- No entiendo como ha llegado esto a oídos de los demás sirvientes del reino…

-es decir que si ocurrió algo. Te pido por favor, te lo suplico. Ayúdame. Tu sabes bien que estoy a punto de liarme con el rey de Masen. tu me podrías dar armas para zafarme de este asunto…, te contare algo, que te suplico no le cuentes a nadie…-

No conocía bien al chico, pero sabía perfectamente que era de un alma noble y corazón muy bueno. Ya confiaba en el.

-si mi señora. Se lo prometo-

-Raimund. Yo…no deseo casarme con Anthony Masen. Ni con él ni con nadie. El consejo me está forzando a llevar a cabo esta alianza. Por eso te pido información. Así podría saber a qué me voy a enfrentar en aquel lugar, en una de esas hasta me puedo armar un plan para poder evitarlo. Recuerda que no solo es mi vida. También es la de mis hijos. Ellos sufrirían tanto como yo o peor.-

Vi como cambia su aspecto tenso a uno de rendición. Creo que mis suplicas estaban funcionando. Aunque gran parte de ello era verdad.

-está bien Mi señora- continuo- esa fue la primera vez que viajaba a Italia y de verdad no quisiera volver a hacerlo. Esto no se lo he contado absolutamente a nadie…el único que sabia era mi hermano Saúl; quien era mi acompañante en el carruaje, pues nos turnábamos la guardia para llevar las riendas.

partiríamos de aquel lugar esa misma mañana, pero debido a un retraso en una de las correspondencias salimos demasiado tarde de alla. Era tiempo de que regresáramos, por eso decidimos viajar de noche y no esperamos hasta el próximo crepúsculo. –hizo una breve pausa –

-no veníamos exactamente del reino Masen, pues de ahí no teníamos paquetes. Y la verdad no sabía donde quedaba con exactitud. Se dice en el pueblo de allá que muy pocos saben la ubicación pues se encuentra internado entre el bosque. Pero a fuerzas teníamos que cruzar por aquellos caminos de colindancia en Volterra-

llevavamos alrededor de dos horas de andanza. Era una noche sin luna, sin estrellas, estaba todo el cielo muy gris; lo recuerdo perfectamente. La temperatura comenzaba a bajar y había fuertes ráfagas de viento anunciando una tempestad. Era mi hermano quien hacía guardia en ese momento; aun así, yo no estaba cansado y me encontraba despierto contemplando la naturaleza…

de repente un ruido perturbador de algo rompiéndose y un fuerte tambaleo nos hizo detenernos, para darnos cuenta de que una de las ruedas frontales estaba trozada. Todo estaba bien hasta ese momento, pero para nuestra mala suerte no traíamos con nosotros un repuesto…

nos rescontrábamos en calma…aun. Pues no estábamos asustados; con el pensamiento de que ese tipo de accidentes le ocurre a cualquiera. Lo que hizo latir mi corazón a mil fue un objeto, similar a una daga pero un poco mas grande, forjada en oro y plata, mucho más filosa: esta estaba entre la rueda dañada. Era algo precioso sin duda una bella joya, pero lo que llamo mi atención fueron los símbolos en latín y griego escritos delicadamente perfectos en la navaja y en la empuñadura…

revise detenidamente cada unos de los símbolo. Y no me agrado nada lo que vi en la parte superior en la cual se sostiene esta. Ahí se encontraba la cabeza de un animal tallada en el mismo material dorado…

-¿Por qué te inquieta tanto? ¿Qué animal era?-

-en mi tribu; que usted conoce; los Quileutes tenemos leyendas de ese animal, nosotros adoramos a uno similar físicamente, porque por dentro son totalmente distintos; son especies primas. Era…el lobo negro nocturno de ojos amarillos, el símbolo del mal, dios de las criaturas e la noche…eso nos quito el aliento.-

-¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-nosotros tenemos ciertas creencias, mitos, rituales, alabanzas, para nosotros esa imagen significa mal augurio…y retomando…

cada vez hacia mas frio, hasta los hueso dolían. Pero hasta ese entonces no habíamos viso nada más. Dedujimos que alguien provoco aquel incidente y eso nos alerto. Era mejor volver al pueblo a caballo que seguir pues la noche apenas comenzaba…nunca se sabe…

no alcanzamos a avanzar ni un kilómetro cuando de pronto de entre las ramas húmedas y verdosas del bosque, salió una figura obscura…llevaba un capa oscura con gorro que le cubría el rostro, era grande…quizás era un hombre…

mi hermano y yo nos quedamos estáticos ante aquella aterradora e intimidante sombra oscura. Dimos la vuelta, era mejor tomar el camino nuevamente, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al divisar que detrás de nosotros se encontraba otra figura similar a la primera. Algo no andaba bien, lo presentía desde el momento que tome la daga en mis manos.

presos del temor y el pánico nos adentramos al denso y siniestro bosque a toda prisa. Segui y segui sin descanso, podía sentir a mi hermano detrás. Mientras escuchaba como se ocian y crujían ramas de las copas de los arboles, risitas malévolas de fondo.

Yo escuchaba atenta el relato algo intimidada por la situación. Podía sentir aquellas sombras siguiéndome a mí como si fuese yo parte de la historia…con cada palabra podía sentir su miedo, la vos ahogada, las cuerdas bucales le temblaban…

Incluso su mirada se ensombrecía de vez en cuando cada que le venían las memorias a la mente para no cometer ningún error ni omitir nada…

-del otro lado se encontraba un rio, lo escuchaba. Estaba algo retirado, pero estaba seguro en unos cinco minutos podría verlo en mi campo de visión, o al menos lo que mi vista alcanzara a captar, ya que habia una escaza luz por la niebla, lo nublado de la noche y lo frondoso de los pinos…podía sentir a las sombras pisándonos los talones y después…

-My Lady- entro Beca- su te- bendita la hora en la cual se le ocurrió entrar a la estancia a esta muchacha. Necesitaba saber lo que paso aquel joven. Si bien como le había dicho a él, lo podía utilizar para romper el tratado de matrimonio. Además tenia una fuerte tentación por saber de ese pueblo oscuro…

-gracias Beca. Retírate, si te necesito te llamare-

-con su permiso My Lady.- luego la joven se marcho de la estancia nuevamente.

-que ocurrió?- le pregunte ya muy extasiada por la incertidumbre.

era muy ancho el rio además de la gran corriente que llevaba. Pero aun así logre cruzar de una potente zancada, sin detenerme , segui. Podía oir a mis espaldas la cabalgata del otro equino- para ese punto comenzó a entrecortar la voz…- continue hasta que todo se quedo calmo, silencia, tranquilo y en paz. Varias horas mas tarde pude salir de ese laberinto de arboles tan altos como las torres del imperio y tan anchos como los mismos. Había un claro, muy grande y extenso en forma circular…fue en ese momento cuando lo escuche…el grito más letal y desgarrador que pueda existir sobre la tierra…el aullido de un lobo…el lobo de ojos amarillos…-

La forma en que menciono eso último me dejo petrificada. Se expresaba como si fuesen sus enemigos. Una extraña sorna emanaba tan solo pensar en ellos que hasta daba miedo.

-Varios metro muy al retirado de mi, había una especie de colina y piedras abultadas…ahí se encontraba el mal…parado en sus cuatro patas, con la cabeza apuntando al cielo llamando a los de su especie, a su manada…al infierno, pero la sangre me helo cuando detrás de este asqueroso animal estaba my allá en el fondo el imponente y misterioso palacio Masen…eso es todo lo que tengo que decir…

-No tengo palabras… ¿sabes quienes eran ellos? ¿Asaltantes? ¿Asesinos? ¿Bandoleros?-

-no Mi señora…eran algo muchas más…algo peor. Debo regresar a mi trabajo My Lady- dijo con su mirada y voz sombría…

-espera! Y…y tu hermano?-

- a el…desde esa noche no lo he vuelto a ver…- dijo casi en un susurro.

…...

ESPERO LES AYA AGRADADO ESTE NUEVO CAP CHICAS GUAPAS…DE MI PRIMER FIC…

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA QUE YO SIGA CON LA HISTORIA….

NO OLVIDEN PASAR POR MIS DOS ONE-SHOOTS…"ESXTRAÑO" Y "¿DULCE O TRUCO?"

BESOS SANGRIENTOS…NOS LEEMOS PRONTO…

_**TWILIGHTTCULLEN... **_


	8. Chapter 8

**=Capitulo 8* SECRETOS DE LA NOCHE *=**

**(Bella Pov) **

Me quede ahí sin saber qué hacer. Todo eso me tenía intrigada. Era todo tan fantástico. Imposible. Todo sonaba fuera de este mundo, algo irreal, solo me había aumentado la curiosidad. ¿Aquel lugar de verdad era tan peligroso? pero ahora tenía una contradicción con mi "yo" interior: la parte racional y sensata me decía que huyera, despareciera junto con mis hijos, darle la vuelta a la página. Pero mi lado irracional, terco y testarudo me llamaba para que sucumbiese ante él, que me dejara guiar. No sabía donde se inclinaba la balanza…ese rey…ese misterioso y oscuro rey…

**(¿? Pov)**

…vi en sus ojos apagarse aquel brillo, muy característico de la vida…

Desenterré mis armas mortales de la primer victima de esta noche, una vez que termine de saciarme. Tal vez no sabía igual a lo que estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar, pero almenos mantenía encerrada a la bestia de mi interior; eso era lo importante para mí. Ya se levantaban sospechas por todo el reino y las afueras de Volterra: algo que no me convenía. Así que me veía en la necesidad de tomar cualquier cuerpo con vida para mi deleite.

Soy un mounstro lo sé, una vez que me encuentro consiente y en mis cinco sentidos, mi mente se despeja para poder pensar con claridad y ver el daño que he causado. Me reprendo por haber permitido semejante atrocidad, por no tener autocontrol: me acuso de débil.

Pero al contrario, poco me importa, una vez que el deseo y el instinto de acecho me invaden el cuerpo…todo me importa poco; quien soy, donde estoy y que hago…todo.

Lamentablemente esa era mi cruda realidad, y debía afrontarla. Sabía que lo que estaría por acontecer en unas semanas mas no estaba bien, pero "ella" bien sabe que me pertenece…es MIA!

Mi lado racional y humano me decía que lo dejara pasar, que mi destino se encontraba en la oscuridad y la soledad, lejos de donde no causara más desperfectos…

Pero mi lado egoísta e inhumano, me contradecía siguiera, que tomara todo lo que yo quisiera poseer si importarme otra cosa que no fuera mi deseo carnal y de posesión….

Pasaba noches en vela pensando en lo que haría…y

Lamentablemente yo ya tenía mi decisión…

Por ahora debía trazar un plan en contra de los asquerosos perros Black y sus aliados Clearwater. Gran parte es culpa de ellos y que tenga que vivir entre las sombras, vagar por el mundo oscuro, desconocido y de día, resguardarme en mi lecho solitario. Comenzaría poco a poco a destruir su imperio, ellos son se comparan con mi gran batallón; que era uno de los mejores de Europa; si no es que el mejor. Mi potencial, mi poder, mi sabiduría, habilidad y fuerza eran gracias a mi padre, guía y mentor…Aro Vulturi.

Quien me tendió su mano cuando lo necesite. Trato de ayudarme salir de este pozo sin fondo, aunque sinceramente…no lo logro. Siempre, siempre tendré presente mi naturaleza.

Soy la peor escoria de la humanidad, un asesino, un perverso sádico.

…

…

(Raimund pov)

Hacia un par de días que había hablado con mi reina. Le había contado lo que a nadie más sabia. Lo hice porque no quería angustiarla…ella prácticamente me rogo por darle esa información y yo no soy nadie para negárselo…sobre todo era mi deber…

Nosotros los quileutes debíamos proteger a la humanidad de todo aquello que acecha entre lo oscuro. No podía permitir que ella entregue su vida a un ser que la consumiría o la desgraciaría para toda la eternidad

Ese ser que se hace llamar rey de Italia debe ser aniquilado, destruido, descuartizado, y quemado. Pero desafortunadamente no podía ser así. No se conoce ninguna otra criatura capaz de acabar con aquella especie, solo podían acabar con ellos mismos; unos con otros, esa es la única manera. Pero nadie seria tan estúpido como para matar a alguien de los suyos a menos que sea algo sumamente serio como para revelarse contra se igual.

Yo estaba a punto de ser transformado, cuando fuera la próxima luna llena se haría el ritual frente al lobo mayor…Jocken. Hasta ahora el era el líder de la manada. Era muy reconocido por su valentía, su valor, su sabiduría, su habilidad, era el mejor hasta ahora de los quileutes.

Nosotros tenemos tres enemigos naturales;

Los metamorfos: que eran muy similares a nosotros. Un tamaño un poco mas grande, más veloces, pero son unos desgraciados infelices. No tiene corazón. Nosotros estuvimos unidos por décadas, protegiendo del mal al ser humano, los seres del señor. Pero ante una rebelión hace casi un siglo por parte de su líder en ese entonces Efhrain Black, quien le brindo protección a un gran conde millonario y poderoso a cambio de un lugar en su clan.

Efhrain era el segundo al mando en ese clan…los Clearwater. Para desgracia de ese conde, que no tuvo descendencia murió en manos de ese traidor todo por quedarse con su poder…el pobre e ingenuo Harry Clearwater confió en el perro ese. Para fortuna de Efhrain, quedo a cargo del clan Clearwater y le cambio el nombre a Black.

Los fríos: otro clan enemigo. Habia pocos rondando en este lugar. Gracias a la tregua territorial que tenemos con ellos, con algunos, con aquellos que se hacen llamar vegetarianos, los que no beben sangre humana. En cambio los que se dejan llevar por sus instintos infernales los cuales los condena a la sufrible muerte en manos de nosotros o los metamorfos.

Yo nunca he tenido la desagradable fortuna de tener contacto con esas escorias nocturnas, las cuales con cortarles la cabeza mueren.

Y por ultimo…los híbridos: esas abominaciones resurgidas desde el mismo infierno. Espectros de mente retorcida, que con cualquier alteración estallan. Son muy temperamentales, o almenos es lo que se. Es la raza mas peligrosa…

por varios milenios, siempre se estuvo en la cabeza a los vampiros, que gobernaban nuestra tierra,los seres mas poderosos de ese tiempo. Pero de unos años para acá; una leyenda de las más recientes habla donde un grupo de Quileutes se encontraba vigilando su territorio cuando se cruzo en su camino a un semejante; solo físicamente, porque por dentro había una oscuridad que destilaba hasta por los poros. No eran fríos, eran de sangre caliente pero con poder de un vampiro, habilidad de un lobo, todo mezclado en ese ser extraordinario pero a la vez dañino…

(Alice pov.)

Me encontraba contentísima pues mi hermano por fin se decidió. Yo por un momento creí que lo iba a dejar pasar ya que ya había tomado su decidió, pero hasta hace unas semanas que se entero que estaban a punto de robarle a su hembra, casi le da un infarto-aunque eso sea imposible- como si algo le hubiera hecho "clik" en la cabeza, le surgió una especie de obsesión y posesión por esa muchachita.

Debe de ser esos años de abstinencia, pues según me cuenta, no ha estado con mujer desde hace un buen. Yo creo que solo un idiota como él se negaría a saciarse de una chica muy atractiva, bobita, de buen corazón, y sobre todo que le amaba.

Todo esto me provocaba tortícolis, este drama prácticamente me daba nauceas. Me constaba todo mi autocontrol el no lanzármele encima de el para darle unos buenos golpes y arañazos por todo lo que hizo en el pasado; solo muy pocos sabíamos su historia, yo, mis papás, mi Jazz, Emmett y por supuesto la molesta de Rosalie…ella era como una patada en el cu…

Bueno. Eso ya no importa. Ahora hay que ver por el presente y el futuro. Y aunque si estoy muy molesta, porque quisiera organizar la boda, la fiesta, el banquete todo; una boda sin todo eso no es boda…y el prácticamente teniendo tremendo dineral no quiso hacer ni el mas mínimo movimiento…

A veces creo que es un verdadero tacaño. El pobre se da de topes contra la pared por ser diferente. Bueno, mas bien, todos somos diferentes, pero el principalmente tuvo un cambio mucho más peculiar y complejo. Más difícil de explicar. Es como una especie de rompecabezas en donde todas las piezas se parecen o un puzle que los números son acomodados de uno a mil….

Últimamente ha estado muy extraño. Gracias a los demonios que por fin! Salió de su lecho aunque sea para hacer lo que su cuerpo necesita para subsistir. Espero no llegue el momento como hace dos años que lo encontramos a punto de acabar con toda una aldea y después auto suicidarse. Lo bueno es que no supo cómo hacerlo…puede durar todos los años de la existencia sin beber de su pasión que lo hace perder los sentidos y no le ocurre nada, solamente se vuelve más peligroso para la humanidad.

¿Dónde te metes Anthony Masen? Maldito dios griego hijo de pu…! ¿Qué tramas? ¿Qué tramas?

Por más que trato de ver sus decisiones no lo logro. Debe de estar confundido, y no tiene nada en claro, o a menos que trate de confundirme a mí… ¿sería capaz…? NO! Qué estará tratando de ocultarme? ¿Qué acontecimiento estará a punto de surgir? ¿Ya abra tomado su decisión? El y yo debemos de hablar. Una muy buena charla ha de ser…

Porque si no juro por mi demoniaca "vida" que explotare como globo. E tenido un presentimiento…reciente. Primero una unión de alianza en matrimonio…algo de dificultad en el camino…pero al fin y al cabo boda tranquila…y después otra visión donde veo una tempestad, diluvio, dolor…huida… si huida…

Lo único que sé hasta estos momentos es que Isabella de Cullen no ha tomado su decisión…

¿Entonces para que se tiene fecha de unión?

¿De qué sirve este maldito don si no veo las cosas claras? Yo necesito respuestas concretas. Saber lo que pasara el dia de mañana. Saber si habrá paz el siguiente amanecer. Nunca se sabe, cuando el mundo se te puede venir abajo. Y hay que estar preparado.

...

aqui el nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada vez se torna de mas y mas misterio...

besitos sangrientos

_**TWILIGHTTCULLEN...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**=Capitulo 9 * TRAGEDIAS PASADAS*=**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPI CHICAS...**

(Bella Pov.)

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto. El día se sentía sombrío, misterioso, tenso. No encontraba las palabras para describirlo. Algo en mi pecho me decía que algo ocurriría hoy.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba nada aquí…"el símbolo de mal", "el lobo negro nocturno de ojos amarillos".

Todo me estaba resultando peor de lo que en realidad pensaba. Cada pieza del ajedrez que movía se deslizaban dos más en mi contra. Como si el destino se empeñara en negarme la mentalidad abierta para poder comprender lo que en el exterior se esconde.

A veces me dan ganas de gritar, gritar con todas mis fuerzas y olvidarme de todo mi entorno para poder encerrarme en mi propia burbuja personal, en la cual nadie me molestaría, nadie interferiría en ella, nada me perturbaría, sería feliz…pero no podía hacer eso por dos razones muy, muy importantes…mis bellos y adorados hijos: mi Ethan, con sus dos ojotos de color azul, idénticos a los de Renee, mi madre. Sus cabellos cobrizos como los de él…Edward.

Cuanto te extraño Edward. Cuánto. Antes junto a ti mis días eran grises, y lluviosos…pero al menos contaba con que al despertar en esos días nublados te veria…a todo tu, tu bello y perfecto rostro. Esos ojos verdes que mataban con tan solo una mirada, pero sobre todo escuchar esa varonil y con dejes de terciopelo en esa voz que me hechizaba.

Ahora tal vez mis días son veredas, soleados, brillantes…pero al despertar por las mañanas me encuentro…con la nada. Con esta cruda y agónica realidad. No puedo ver esos ojos asesinos, no puedo ver ese rostro felino, no puedo escuchar esa hipnotizarte voz. Ya no queda nada, más que tus ropas que aun se encuentran impregnadas de ese olor característico tan tuyo. Y el recuerdo, ese recuerdo que me dice que alguna vez en mi miserable vida fuiste mío y a la vez no. Ese de que algún a vez al menos tu cuerpo se fundió junto al mío en aquella tarde donde hubo mucha pasión y amor, claro, solo por mi parte, pues tu siempre lo hiciste con un fin, con un objetivo material, y superficial…un heredero.

Yo, tonta e ingenua, que caía en las redes de la maldad, en esas redes las cuales tejían las personas que menos me imaginaba…aquellas de las cuales formaban parte de mi vida y desafortunadamente de mi corazón. Tu aquel depredador que solo buscabas una simple oportunidad para lanzarte a tu víctima, para clavar tus garras en ella hasta matarla. Viste una presa fácil en mi, y como lobo que huele un trozo de carne viniste sobre mí, me abordaste con tus palabras alabadoras, con esas orbes me cautivaste, con tus halagos que mi estúpido corazón se tragaron.

Definitivamente era muy mala suerte. Yo Isabella Marie Swan, viuda de Cullen, soy y seguiré siendo la no amada, la tonta, el cero la izquierda, sin su otra mitad, un rompecabezas incompleto, un árbol sin hojas.

Porque desde que nací, mi vida se ha visto envuelta en muchas tragedias…todas por mi culpa. Una de esas tragedias a mi causa fue cuando tenía diez años:

_FLASH-BACK…_

_Estaba corriendo muy alegremente por el prado; aquel en el cual solía jugar con mi mejor amiga Laurent Mallory…ella era un año mayor que yo…tenia once primaveras de vida. Hija menor de la realeza…los Cullen._

_-Bella! Espera, no corras tan rápido- me grito desde unos metros más atrás._

_-pues apresúrate, ya casi llegamos al lugar que te dije-_

_Planeaba llevarla a la cabaña que mis padres me habían mandado construir en mi cumpleaños. Era de una sola planta, pero estaba grande, ahí había muchas de mis pertenencias más preciadas; juguetes, fotografías, ropa, regalos de mi familia, entre otras cosas con que entretenernos. Como no tenia con quien compartir aquel lugar maravilloso el cual yo consideraba mi paraíso personal…pues decidí llevar a Laurent, la única persona con la que trataba._

_-Mira Laurent…-apunte con el dedo hacia un punto de aquel floreado lugar- esa es la cabaña…es esa! ¿Verdad que está muy hermosa?- le pregunte. Sonreí cuando la escuche chillar de la emoción._

_-es perfecta Bella-_

_-ahí será nuestro club de amigas-_

_-si es una idea genial. Todos los días nos reuniremos en ese lugar para divertirnos, y poder jugar tranquilas, sin las miradas de mi hermano Edward-_

_- si es verdad, tu hermano es muy sobre protector contigo…lo he visto cuando voy a visitarte a tu casa. Me mira con desconfianza-_

_Yo en ese entonces no conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor...Edward. Solo sabía que tenía veinte años de edad…seria el heredero al trono pero para ello, necesitaba esposa…una digna y virginal, de buena familia._

_Pronto llegamos a aquella casita elaborada de fina madera, muy bien arreglada._

_-pasa Laurent-_

_-Wow! Si por fuera se veía perfecta…por dentro es un tesoro, un diamante en bruto. Pasaremos muy buenas tardes en este bello lugar-_

_-si lo sé… que quieres que hagamos-_

_- pues hay que prender un par de velas, pues es tarde y dentro del bosque la iluminación es muy escasa-_

_-Pues sí…creo que tengo un par de velas en el cuarto de al lado. Vamos-_

_Fuimos a buscar lo necesario. Una vez encendidos los candelabros y otro par de velas grandes en el centro de la mesa. Después nos pusimos a jugar…_

_Andábamos de un lado a otro, remodelando la estancia a nuestro antojo. Despejamos el tercer cuarto para dejar un campo libre justo en el medio; ahí construimos una casita de campar con unas sabanas que encontramos en unos estantes de la habitación. Había muchas más telas y cobijas esparcidas por el suelo. Tuvimos que poner más velas en aquella habitación, pues comenzaba a desaparecer el sol entre las montañas._

_-oye Bells- me llamo Laurent- toma esto!- me lanzo una bola de harina con la cual hacen el pan…_

_-lo pagaras- le grite tomando en mi puño otro montón de este polvo…mientras ella comenzaba a correr por toda la habitación._

_Vi como tenía la intención de salir por la puerta así que me atravesé en ella…pero en el proceso mi pie se enredo con una de las sabanas haciéndome caer al suelo de bruces. Y con migo también varias de las velas y floreros dejando trozos de vidrios en el paso y prendiendo fuego en las cobijas…_

_Lo peor es que Laurent quedo atrapada en el fondo de la habitación. Y las llamas crecieron rápidamente hasta tal punto de pasar mi estatura. Nosotras éramos solo unas niñas que no sabíamos cómo actuar en circunstancias como esa…_

_Los gritos de Laurent pidiendo ayuda eran lo único que se escuchaba en la estancia…_

_-Bella! Ayúdame!- me pidió llorando._

_-no sé qué hacer- le conteste de la misma manera._

_-corre a la mansión y pide ayuda-_

_-si Laurent. Ahorita vuelvo-_

_-Apresúrate por favor-me grito al borde de la histeria._

_La casona estaba muy lejos, no sabía si podría llegar a tiempo, pero al menos el intento tendría que hacer…_

_Salí corriendo despavorida de la cabaña…me adentre entre el bosque, cayéndome un par de veces. Pero al final llegue…mis grito de auxilio alarmaron a todos los sirvientes…_

_-ayuda por favor…! Alguien…-_

_-¿Qué ocurre mi niña?-me pregunto mi nana Lena._

_-la cabaña…se incendia…-_

_-¿¡cómo!? –_

_-ayúdame ahí esta Laurent-_

_-dios santísimo. Pero que me has dicho niña…_

_-Ronald! Ronald!-llamo al capataz._

_-rápido. La señorita Mallory está atrapada en la cabaña de la niña Bella, y se está incendiando- _

_Rápidamente se organizaron los trabajadores y fueron en dirección a la cabaña con recursos necesarios; por ejemplo agua, y herramientas…._

_Yo solo sentí como mi mundo daba vueltas…hasta que quedo negro._

…

…

_Cuando desperté, estaba en mi alcoba, con mi nana a un lado mío, su cara era de puro dolor y preocupación…_

_.nana! Y Laurent! ¿Cómo esta? ¿Dónde está?-_

_-mi niña- me susurro- por favor tranquilízate- me pidió…_

_-¿¡donde esta mi amiga!?-le exigí que me dijera…_

_-lo lamento Bella…no pudimos salvarla…-_

_-NO! Ella era mi hermana nana…dime que no es cierto…-_

_Sentí sus brazos rodearme maternalmente. Mientras me susurraba palabras de aliento en el oído…yo en cambio no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente por la pérdida de mi amiga… _

_FIN DE FLASH-BACK…_

Hasta el día de hoy me lamento por ello. Por la muerte de la hermana de Edward…

...


	10. Chapter 10

**=Capitulo 10 *FECHA DE BODA*=**

(Bella Pov.)

Hacía ya casi un mes desde el día en que quede "comprometida". Y hasta ahora no tengo ninguna solución para poder liberarme de todo esto. Me siento como una especie de títere al cual controlan con tan solo mover los hilos a su gusto; todo mundo decide por mí, incluso aquellos que se suponen están por debajo de mi autoridad.

Ya ni siquiera recuerdo que es tener una vida, tomar tus propias decisiones, cometer tus propios errores. Hablar, sentirte fuerte aun que sepas que allá afuera se encuentra la tempestad. Yo misma me pregunto, que donde quedo aquella Bella liberal y expresiva, valiente ante todos, que no le teme a lo que piensen los demás por miedo a que la rechacen.

Yo, ahora soy la sombra de aquella joven que con tan solo catorce años de edad se enfrentaba a la vida, una vida en la cual tenía que luchar por sí sola, pues su padre nunca se encontraba en casa, y cuando lo estaba, era en su habitación con una de sus tantas amantes. Mi madre que murió cuando apenas tenía siete años.

Si, definitivamente una vida muy difícil. Pero siempre con la cabeza en alto. Con los pantalones bien puesto. Ya en estos momentos me da vergüenza tan siquiera verme al espejo y que mi reflejo me insulte, que me humille diciendo lo estúpida que he sido todo este tiempo; por creer en cuentos de hadas-esos que me contaba mi nana-.

Mi madre siempre me lo dijo "niñita ingenua, será mejor que te bajes de tu nube, porque un día no muy lejano alguien te hará caer, y te aseguro que dolerá"

Cuánta razón tenía Renee con esas palabras. Yo viví siempre en mis castillos hechos de ilusiones, donde conocerá al hombre perfecto, amoroso y caballeroso que vendría por mí para casarnos y ser felices para siempre. En cambio lo que obtuve, fue una boda muy seca y opaca, un marido tirano y una vida de prisión.

-Mi señora- me llamaron desde la puerta de mi habitación. Mientras yo terminaba de sorber el último trago de mi té, en la terraza.

-Dime Mathew –

-vine a informarle, que aquí se encuentra el mensajero real de Masen mi señora…la está esperando en la terraza del salón principal-

¡Ho por dios! ¿Ya está aquí? Creí que demoraría algunas semanas o meses más…

-En un momento estoy allá-

-con su permiso My Lady-

Mientras caminaba hacia la terraza del salón principal, pensaba todas las posibles opciones por las cuales el mensajero Andrew se encuentre aquí…

Podría ser que solo necesita saber y reafirmar mí asentimiento, respecto a la boda; aunque no lo creo, pues si fuera así ya hubiera estado aquí desde tiempo más atrás.

Otra podía ser que se ha arrepentido, si ojala fuera eso. Ojala se haya dado cuenta de que ella no era una buena mujer. Porque lo decía; pues fácil. ¿Quién va a querer a una simple, torpe mujer y con dos hijos? NADIE.

Incluso se sintió extraña, cuando por casualidad-que ya se hizo costumbre- escuchar a dos de las criadas decir que el conde James Patrick deseaba concebir nupcias con ella. No lo conocía mucho, pero sabía que era un hombre como muchos otros que tienen poder y dinero; ambicioso, cruel, y muy arrogante.

Aunque la verdad viéndolo ya desde este punto de vista, no sentía tan extraño, pues debería estar acostumbrada a atraerá a hombres de este tipo, solo por obtener su fortuna y su gran imperio. Cualquier cacique aprovecharía la situación de la reina viuda e indefensa para tratar de tejer su telaraña y jugársela para conseguir la corona.

Gracias a dios ya estaba curada de espanto. Esta era su vida, era su cruz y firmemente debería aceptarla y cargar con ella. Si pude vivir siete años con una madre que me despreciaba, que no me quería y que me descuidaba, un padre que no se preocupaba por lo que mi madre me hiciera.

Eso le daba algo de paz y la esperanza de lo que estaba por aproximarse pudiera enfrentarlo.

-Andrew- le dije una vez que entre a la terraza.

-My Lady. Le tengo buenas nuevas…- me respondió con una sonrisa suspicaz.

-¿de qué se trata?-

-es referente a la boda mi señora-

-dime-

-Mi señor Anthony Masen, ha decidido que, se llevara a cabo la unión de alianza dentro de quince días.

En ese momento que pronuncio las últimas palabras, quede en completo estado de shock. No, esto debe ser una especie de broma. No podía ser cierto. ¿¡Quince días!? Si yo aun había albergado la esperanza de que se arrepintiera...

-Ho…-

-Si lo sé, mi señora. Es una completa sorpresa, pero le aseguro que será algo discreto…

-G…gracias, eso es muy considerado por parte de tu amo.- al menos tendríamos privacidad en la unión. Pues la verdad no deseaba que fuera una gran fiesta, en la cual me vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo; un rechazo por parte del novio. Eso ya sería realmente mala suerte, una condena, o una maldición. Si tal vez sea eso y yo estoy maldita…

-Bueno, también para informarle que para llegar a ese tiempo, debemos partir esta misma noche. De hecho he traído desde el reino, a un gran grupo de guardias y soldados para su seguridad, además de los que llevaremos por parte de su reino mi señora…

-¿esta misma noche?- como. No. Esto no es posible. Entonces ya es definitivo. Si salgo de aquí, es para ya no volver…

-así es My Lady Isabella. Es necesario, la boda ya es un hecho para ese día…esta demás decir que después del acontecimiento usted no volverá a este castillo, lo dejara a cargo de uno de los hombres de confianza del rey de Masen. No se preocupe por su reino, estará en buenas manos…

como puede ver está nublado, será mejor que partamos cuanto antes, pues el cielo amenaza con una tormenta. Sería lo más apropiado para estar al tanto de su seguridad My Lady, y la de sus hijos. Además entramos en la temporada de cosechas hace unos días y es cuando hay mas vandalismo

-Si esta bien…arreglare todo para esta misma tarde- toque una de las campanillas que se encontraban en la mesa de centro…seguida de esta entro por las puertas de crista una muy agitada Beca…

-My Lady…-

-Beca, necesito que arregles todo nuestro equipaje, el mío, el de mis hijos y el tuyo…dile a Dina y Cory que te ayuden…-

-Ahora mismo mi señora-

-Bueno, ¿y por que la prisa del rey Anthony?-le pregunte a Andrew.

-la verdad mi señora. Desconozco el motivo de su presurosa unión. Pero me temo que ha de ser algo importante…-

…

…

Más tarde, una vez que comimos, y que estuvo el equipaje listo, nos dirigimos todos en camino a Volterra. Claro que el consejo real se mostro más que feliz por el "adelanto": no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

Ahora sí, ha llegado el momento de la verdad…

Descubriré quien es Anthony Masen…

Descubriré los misterios de este hombre…

Descubriré lo que oculta…

-¿más o menos cuando llegaremos a Italia?- le pregunte al mensajero…

-aproximadamente un día antes de dicho acontecimiento…

Lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue abrazar a mis dos ángeles, que son lo único que me brindaría la paz que necesito para poder sobrevivir a este tormentoso viaje y peor aun, ese tormentoso matrimonio.

Y hasta ahora no me había detenido a pensar en ello…tendría que intimar con ese hombre…y tendría que darle un heredero, que estoy segura que es lo que quiere…!

Dios santo, te suplico que mes des la respuesta que requiero para saber qué debo hacer…

Tan solo una señal…


	11. Chapter 11

=Capitulo 11 * SORPRESAS*=

(Bella Pov.)

Por dios! Dos semanas larguísimas y angustiosas de viaje. Durante todo este tiempo con el corazón en la garganta. Mis típicas nauseas de nerviosismo aparecieron estos catorce días…cada cierto tiempo nos deteníamos para que yo descansara bien, en un lecho digno y el calor de una hoguera. Y por supuesto al lado de los dos seres más bellos del mundo: mis hijos.

Por más que trate de mantener mi mente neutra, no lo conseguí. Siempre estaba en ella, el misterioso Masen. Por fin esperaba que hoy lo conociera. Solo muy pocas personas lo vieron personalmente. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Cómo sería su físico? Y peor aun ¿Cómo sería su carácter?

Según los comentarios que he escuchado, es malo, frio y cortante.

…

…

(Anthony pov.)

Por fin. Mañana será el gran día, ese que he esperado durante dos años. Ojala no sea demasiado tarde. Porque de mi depende reparar todos aquellos años perdidos. Pase lo que pase, todo va a ir quedando en su lugar, donde siempre tuvo que estar y que por motivos desgraciados de la vida no fue así desde un principio.

Ahora solo me queda un obstáculo. James.

Ese miserable ha intentado entrometerse en el asunto de la boda. Siempre quiso quitármela a ella. Desde un principio. Y ahora que ve la oportunidad lo está haciendo de nuevo. Pero no pienso permitirlo, así como no se lo permití desde aquella vez, hace cinco años.

Que aunque esa vez yo solo pensaba con la idea de la venganza y dolor, en estos momentos lo hago por ella, su amor, tenerla conmigo, a ella a esos dos ángeles de los cuales ha tenido que proteger sola, haciendo frente a toda las adversidades de la vida.

Siempre fue una niña frágil, gentil, y de un alma pura, esa misma niña, que fue corrompida por un demonio que solo la hizo sentir miserable, que le mostro lo inhumano, el rechazo y el dolor. Sabia de sus sentimientos, sus anhelos, esos que le fueron negados.

Pero ha llegado el momento de hacer frente a la realidad. Le daré lo que no pude darle en su tiempo, todo lo que no tuvo. Pero eso me formula más preguntas:

¿Cómo reaccionara ella al verme? ¿Seguirá igual de hermosa? ¿su corazón será el mismo?

Solo esperaba que si, pues me sería más fácil ganármela. Sé que sería trampa de mi parte hacer lo que pienso hacer…pero será necesario para mi poder usar mis "habilidades" y amedrentarla un poco…persuadirla.

Así seria batalla ganada.

Nadie, puede resistirse a el encanto de un vampiro…y menos al de un hibrido…

…

…

(Alice pov.)

No podría estar más feliz por mi adorado hermanito…

Ha estado tan contento por su boda que ya hasta a salido más frecuentemente de su "calabozo"-como le llamo yo a su habitación-, pero el problema es el mismo de todos los días. ¿Qué se trae entre manos?...solo estoy segura, que no es nada bueno…pero tampoco algo malo, pues él es una buena persona.

Me refiero, que, estará haciendo de las suyas, alguna especie de artimaña. No sé de qué, pero al fin y al cabo artimaña. Durante estas semanas me ha estado preguntado lo mismo:

LA BODA; que si no habrá complicaciones, que si va aceptar, que si esto, que si lo otro… y esas son solo algunas. Porque si menciono todas, nunca acabaría. Pobre Anthony, para ser lo que era antes, van a tener que pasar mil años. Se ha vuelto un hombre muy inseguro una vez que se comprometió, al contario de aquel hombre imponente y poderoso de esos dos años que estuvo en su caverna.-otro apodo de su alcoba-

…

…

(Bella Pov.)

-¿Falta poco?-

-ya estamos a nada-

…

Una hora más tarde pude visualizar de entre el espeso bosque un gran castillo, tan misterioso como su rey.

Cada vez nos acercábamos más…

-Mire My Lady…-me señalo el gran terreno Masen- ya hemos llegado…

El carruaje se detuvo…fuera de este estaba un hombre rubio de ojos dorados, muy apuesto. Alto, cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte. En su rostro se podía apreciar una sonrisa amable.

Este mismo sujeto se acerco a mí y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a salir.

-My Lady- después beso mi mano e hizo una reverencia- mi nombre es Jasper Masen, Es un gran placer recibirla…sea usted bienvenida a su nuevo reino.

Una vez que me encontraba fuera, pude ver con mejor claridad lo bello del lugar. Había un gran jardín; todo forrado de un fresco pasto verde, y en el hermosos arbustos con diferentes formas, rosas de todos colores en las orillas, pero había una que en particular llamo mi atención; la de color negra. Nunca creí que existiera una rosa de dicho color. Me hacía sentir algo extraño.

Un olor hermoso a fresias me llego a los pulmones, debido al viento, así que voltee en la dirección en la cual venia, solo para encontrarme con todo un gran espacio lleno de aquellas lindas flores con distintos colores. Todo aquel espacio era tan tentativo, que, hasta daban de echarse a correr en él y dar giros por toda su extensión, pero me contuve. Estuve a punto de soltar una risa, tan solo imaginarme a mí, la reina de Cullen, brincando como loca de un lugar a otro.

-Lady Isabella, sígame por aquí…- me devolvió a la realidad la voz de aquel caballero rubio.

Hasta ahora, no me había detenido a pensar, que, Anthony ni siquiera se tomo la delicadeza de venir a recibirme. Esto era claramente una ofensa a mi persona; bueno, no es que a mí me importe, pero ante la vista de los demás será claro ejemplo de chisme dentro de poco. Y yo lo que menos quiero en estos momentos, es andar en boca de todos, sobre todo si ya tengo suficiente con lo de la boda.

-¿Anthony se encuentra en el castillo?- no pude evitar preguntar. Pues estaba desesperada por saber con quién me voy a casar.

-err...- dudo en contestar- No mi señora. Se encuentra resolviendo unos… asuntos fuera de Volterra…pero…no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que se encontrara de regreso a tiempo para el evento.-

¿Que no se encontraba? ¿Resolviendo unos asuntos? ¿Fuera de Volterra? Pero ¿no se supone que era un hombre muy asilado? ¿Entonces eran rumores erróneos los que escuche todo este tiempo?

Ahora mas y mas pregunta, ¿Qué nunca se iban a acabara?...todo esto muy raro de verdad. Según como me describían a Anthony no tenía nada que ver con lo que están mis ojos viendo ante el decorado y belleza del palacio, al menos por fuera. Me pregunto cómo será por dentro.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante para tu rey que su futura cónyuge?- casi sonó a reproche. Y enseguida me arrepentí. Yo no soy así, y no sé porque estoy así de gruñona. Debe ser el estrés o el cambio de ambiente.

-Lo siento mi señora. Pero yo no sé respecto a las decisiones de mi hermano-

¿Su hermano? Se llama Jasper Masen. "tonta" me dije a mi misma. ¿Qué para todo necesita representante?

Primera…mando a su mensajero para pedir mi mano. No fue nada agradable esa falta de respeto, que por cierto aun sigo muy molesta.

Segunda…me recibe su hermano al llegar a su imperio, y él según se encuentra de "viaje" haciendo quien sabe que. Esto inconscientemente tuvo mayor reacción en mí, pues solo podría significar que no sería nada bueno el estar casada con él. Incluso estaba pensando en arrepentirme. Me comienzo a hartar de que todas las personas traten de aprovecharse de mí, creyendo que soy una tonta.

Tercera…nada más falta que mande a su hermano mayor –si es que tiene- para que hable por él mañana frente al juez (nótese el sarcasmo) incluso me da risa el pensar en ello…pero eso ya seria sobrepasar mis limites. No quisiera pensar que podría pasar algo así.

Cada tres segundos me giraba para aserciorarme de que mis pequeños venían atrás de mí. Siempre que salía a pasear con ellos a algún lugar, procuraba no estar muy alejada de los dos. Era algo protectora con ellos, pero según lo que me dijo una vez mi nana, era que eso era el instinto materno. Que nos hacia preocuparnos demasiado por los hijos.

…

…

Esa misma tarde ya me encontraba instalada en mi alcoba. También Ethan y Reneesme. Claro que se encontraban al lado de la mía y había una puerta en el armario que me hacía llegar a cada una de las habitaciones.

Había bellas cortinas de seda de un color rojo sangre en el gran balcón, en el cual también se encontraban dos puertas de fino cristal- si lo sé, algo sombrío, pero a la vez excitante-

La estancia era enorme, frente a la cama estaba el tocador, en donde había un lindo pero grande espejo. Al lado de la cama, estaba una puerta, que suponía era el baño…camine hasta él y no me equivoque…era amplio, como todo aquí, había una bañera de color oro, o, más bien de…oro. Me percate de que no había ventana, pero tenía muchas estanterías donde se ponían los jabones con diferentes olores, esencias relajantes, aceites de distintas plantas, inciensos, shampoo, velas de colores y olores.

Burbujas, y cosas más que se encuentran en un baño, incluso otras tantas que yo no sabía que existían.

Salí del baño para ver más a fondo la alcoba.

Unos tres metros más hacia la derecha se encontraba la terraza, que de igual manera, portaban aquellas cortinas del balcón, así como también las tenían alrededor de la cama, al lado de los espejos, en el cuarto de baño…las sobre camas del colchón, TODO era de color ROJO. Sin olvidar la alfombra…Dios de mi vida! Definitivamente hoy me encantaba muy, pero muy distraída, ya que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

¿Qué persona en el mundo tapizaría todas las habitaciones de ese color tan, no se…terrorífico?

Otro color abundante era el oro, y la madera de cedro, los muebles, la base de la cama, el marco del balcón, la puerta, el tocador,

-Ho por dio! ¿Qué es eso?- casi grite cuando vi un sillón sin respaldo (N/A: como el que tiene Edward en su habitación; película de crepúsculo) de color rojo y en lugar de estar hecho a madera la parte de la base, era de oro puro.

Aun así no pude contra la inmensa tentación de querer sentarme en el. Tan suave, y cómodo, que hasta podría quedarme dormida ahí sin ganas de despertar por días. Sería un precio a pagar sin ningún sacrificio.

…

…

(Anthony pov)

Podía verla desde aquí-la copa de un árbol-

Por fin, después de dos años, la tengo aquí, a tan solo unos posos. Seguía igual o más hermosa que antes, con su cuerpo más de mujer, pero aun así, con aquella aura de inocencia que siempre la acompañaba. Mi Bella. Si, Mía.

Sus cabellos castaños, largos y ondulados. Que aun recuerdo cuando aquellas cascadas color chocolate caían entre sus hombros desnudos, mientras la contemplaba dormir después de hacerle el amor. Aquel hermoso pelo que me hacia cosquillas en mi torso cuando nuestras pieles se fundían y ardían de deseo.

Ni que decir de esos bellos ojos de su mismo color. Tan profundos y puros, como su alma y corazón. Que me transportaban a un paraíso aun cuando nunca se lo demostré.

Esos labios carnosos y rosaditos, que tenían aquel sabor tan dulce y delicioso que ni siquiera la mejor jalea real podría le podría igualar. Me pregunto si seguirán teniendo aquella esencia, yo creo que sí. Pero lo mejor de ellos era ver sus sonrisas, oír su risa…sus gemidos, aquella exquisita música que gustoso escuchaba mientras la hacía mía, que aunque fueron muy pocas las veces que lo hicimos, están grabadas en mí mente a fuego vivo, listas para hacerme prender la llama nuevamente.

Pero no, aun no. Antes tengo que hacer mío…pero su corazón…

zonihviolet, elsy82...gracias por sus comentarios...y claro que seguire la historia...

besos sangrientos...


	12. Chapter 12

**QUE EMOCIÓN BELLA YA CASI ESTA CERCA DE ESE MISTERIOSO HOMBRE QUE LE QUITA EL SUEÑO? USTEDES TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA DE QUIEN SE TRATA EL REY MASEN...? COMENTE COMENTE HERMOSAS (HERMOSOS)**

**DISCULPEN FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS...**

* * *

**=CAPITULO 12 *BODA...!?*=**

(Bella pov.)

Estaba nerviosa…ya casi tenía todo listo. Solo era este malestar en mi estomago que no me dejaba desde que desperté esta mañana.

-My Lady- me llamo una de las mozas.- ya la esperan…-

-Voy en seguida-

Como pude me levante del taburete y Salí de la habitación, como iba a ser una ceremonia discreta pues no era necesario tanto alboroto con respecto a mi atuendo…

Iba entre los pasillos pensando lo que sería después de esta tarde. Me sentía en desequilibrio, que en cualquier instante de estos caeré y no podre levantarme. Casi podría asegurar que me temblaban las rodillas.

Tras de mi estaba Beca, mi fiel moza. Aun tengo la duda de cómo ellas dejan su vida, por la vida de alguien más, pues ella voluntariamente vino a mí con el propósito de cuidarme y velarme, pase lo que pase por sobre todas las cosas. En cierta forma la consideraba una especie de amiga, pues era quien siempre se encontraba a mi lado en todo momento. Sabía todo de mí, lo que necesitaba en el momento justo cuando lo necesitaba, como lo había mencionado una vez, teníamos una extraña conexión en la mente.

Quería prolongar un poco más la tortura a sí que opte por matar tiempo…

-Beca, ¿Cómo es que decidiste esta vida?-le pregunte.

-Bueno pues, mis padres eran pobres, y murieron cuando yo apenas tenía doce años, dejándonos a mí y a mis hermanos con todas las deudas. Así que comenzamos a trabajar pero no funciono, ya que muchos de nuestros jefes eran hombres, y trataban de propasarse con mi…y me di cuenta de que era mejor estar aquí, tengo seguridad, tranquilidad y además le sirvo a usted mi señora.-

-¿has tenido una vida dura no es así?-

-Muy dura diría yo…-

-¿Quiénes son tus hermanos, Beca?-

La chica pareció dudar un momento antes de contestar...

-Raimund y Saul My Lady-

-¿cómo es que yo no sabía eso, si trabajan Para mi reino?-

-N...no lo sé mi señora, pues yo trabajo aquí antes de que aun vivía el rey Edward.-

Edward. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón al escuchar aquel nombre, ese que aun tiene un gran efecto en mí. Ese que aun me hace estremecer. Ese que aun me hace suspirar. Ese que aun me duele en el alma…

Al final del pasillo, pude visualizar el inicio de mi nuevo destino, eso decía mi cabeza, pero mi sexto sentido me decía que tal vez esta unión me llevaría de nuevo al pasado…

…

Abrí la puerta con la creencia de que me iba a encontrar por fin frente a frente con Anthony, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a quien estaba ahí…

-My Lady…- me beso la mano- mi nombre es Emmett Masen, el hermano mayor del rey, yo hablare por él en la ceremonia, el documento legal ya lo ha firmado…-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Jasper? ¿A caso no se lo mencionaste?-

-Creí que ya lo sabía-respondió el joven con gran firmeza.

-a mí nadie me ha mencionado nada. Además…- me gire hacia Jasper- no habías dicho que el estaría a tiempo el evento.

-si My Lady. He dicho eso. Pero nunca dije que él estaría presente. Ahora no se encuentra en disposición, tanto física como mentalmente. Espero pueda comprenderlo.-

-No se…-dije- no sé si sea conveniente hacer esto.

-My Lady, le recuerdo que esto lo hace no solo por usted si no por su reno, que ya no puede estar más sin la autoridad de un rey…-

Ahora más que nunca me sentí impotente ante todo esto. Maldita sea! Ya todo mundo me tomaba como su trapo viejo. ¿Deberé casarme? Pues, que mas podre perder…

-Está bien. Continuemos. Mientras más rápido, mejor.-

En ese salón, solo se encontraban el juez, Jasper, ese chico llamado Emmett-que por cierto era alto y muy musculoso, cabello corto y negro. Pero esos ojos, también dorados. ¿Qué aquí todo tiene que ser dorado?-

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una pequeña figura, aproximadamente de mi tamaño. Era una hermosa chica, con su cabello-extrañamente- corto, negro como la noche. Parecía la descripción de uno de esos duendecillos de los cuentos que mi nana me leía antes de dormir. Pero nuevamente me quede de a seis con esa mirada…que ni mejor les menciono el color de sus ojos, ya han de suponer cual es. Debe de ser otra hermana del rey.

Ella se me quedo viendo curiosa, y con una sonrisa en su bello rostro se acerco a mí. Comparando a estas tres personas- sin contar al juez- eran extremadamente hermosas. Todos sus rasgos perfectamente marcados y delineados. Como si hubiesen sido hechos a mano.

-Hola…- me abrazo muy confianzudamente…- soy Alice.- Se presento, y la verdad no me molesto ese atrevimiento. Al contrario, me agradaba, se veía que era una muchacha muy imperativa. Toda la gente incluso de la realeza, no se molesta con tanta muestra de afecto, por el simple hecho de considerarlo falta de respeto…y no sé que mas tonterías.

-Hola-le respondí con una sonrisa, la cual no pude evitar. Iba a decirle mi nombre por cortesía, porque estaba segura de que ya sabía quién era yo…

-Bella ¿cierto?- me pregunto. Yo solo asentí algo desconcertada por el hecho de que supiera algo tan personal de mi vida, pues nadie me llamaba así, más que Ángela y mi nana.

-Seremos grandes amigas, lo prometo.-

Enseguida me volví hacia el juez que espera.

Tan rápido como me empezó a hablar el juez, la ceremonia término…ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento dije "acepto" y firme el acta.

-bueno, ahora eres la señora Masen- me dijo una animada Alice.

-Sí…Masen.-dije sin muchos ánimos.

Las dos caminamos a mi habitación después de la ceremonia. Yo entre y ella prácticamente se metió sin permiso.

-No te veo muy entusiasmada-

-¿entusiasmada? ¿Cómo voy a estar entusiasmada con una boda que yo no quería?- explote, pero rápidamente me reprendí a mi misma por abrir la boca de mas. Debo de aprender a controlar mejor mi carácter.

-¿OBLIGADA?- me pregunto con la cara distorsionada por la sorpresa-creí que lo hacías por voluntad propia, que era un acurdo mutuo, que iban a intentarlo…

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Intentar que…?-

-o por dios! – Exclamo indignada- es por eso que el había estado tan raro en estos días. ¡Claro!-casi grito después de comprender algo…-él lo sabía por eso no me ermita ver sus decisiones…tendremos una charla Anthony Masen…

Hablaba sola, creo que se había olvidado de mi presencia, pues parecía que no me veía.

-¿Alice?- al parecer mi voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pues parpadeo un par de veces antes de voltear a verme.

-¿Bella?...-me pregunto desconcertada- Ho…ops…tengo que irme…luego hablamos.

Antes de darme cuenta ya se había salido de la habitación.

Al parecer lo raro era de familia.

…

…

(Alice pov.)

Ese Anthony Masen tendría que darme muy serias explicaciones. De por si me encontraba muy molesta por el hecho de que ni siquiera tuviera los suficientes hue... pantalones (me corregí) para presentarse en la ceremonia.

La verdad no sabía a donde quería llegar con todo esto. Porque lo único que creía era que lo iba a arruinar todo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Justo cuando iba a tocar su puerta esta se abrió mostrando a un hastiado Anthony.

-me supongo que ya sabes a que se debe mi visita-

-Si Alice- me dijo irritado- y antes de que comiences a hablar, déjame decirte que no voy a permitir que te metas en esto, yo sé lo que hago, ya tengo planeado como conquistar a Bella, así que por favor regrésate por donde viniste quieres…

Y sin más me cerró la puerta en las narices…

chicas k bueno que les esta gustando...ya tenia varios Dias sin actualizar y no se que me dio por subir capitulo la vez anterior...pero veo que no me equivoque al hacerlo...saludos desde alguN lugar de mexico...

BESOS SANGRIENTOS...

_TWILIGHTTCULLEN.._.


	13. Chapter 13

**=Capitulo 13 *SOMBRAS DEL PASADO…*=**

(Bella Pov.)

Corría por todo el bosque asustada buscando salida. No pensaba en volver, no quería esta vida de encierro y mucho menos al lado de ese mounstro misterioso.

…_me acechaba…_

Era de noche y había luna llena; una muy grande y brillante, más de lo normal. Tenía frio pero un así no desaceleré mi paso. Un relámpago ilumino toda la extensión permitiéndome ver un poco más hacia donde podría seguir andando, pero también significaba otra cosa…tormenta. Incluso unas cuantas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer.

Mi vestido ya lucia rasgado por las cortantes ramas de los arboles más bajos. Había arañazos en mis brazos y en ellos un poco de sangre fresca, la cual brilla gracias al efecto que tenía la luna sobre ella; tenía un color más profundo.

…_me reclamaba suya…_

Lo fresco de la brisa, hacia que me calaran los huesos por la llovizna que caía sobre mí. Mis piernas ya algo entumecidas se negaban a dejar de correr. Pero necesitaba mis brazos para impulsarme mejor y no los podía utilizar, pues con ellos me sostenía la falda de este esponjado, grande y estorboso vestido que ya hasta lo sentía pesado por toda el agua que había absorbido.

…_estaba cerca…_

Así que la llegue a la conclusión de que era un obstáculo para seguir y sería mejor que desapareciera. Como pude, me empecé a desatarme las cintas de la parte trasera…pero sin dejar de correr. Me deslice las telas por el cuerpo y algunas las tuve que rasgar y romper, ni siquiera supe de donde saque tal fuerza.

Pronto me encontraba solo en el vestido de fondo, mucho más ligero y flexible; perfecto para continuar mi carrera. Era una lástima lo que le ocurrió a aquel hermoso vestido. Era de pura seda con destellos de oro molido. Lo habían mandado diseñar justo para mí hasta Francia.

…_podía sentir sus pasos seguirme…_

Lamentablemente me vi en la necesidad de detenerme un par de segundos para poder tomar aire. Me recargue en el húmedo tronco de un árbol, y de pronto lo oí…era él…

…_venia por mi…_

Reanude la partida, pero poco avance, cuando una espesa neblina irrumpió, mí camino impidiéndome ver más allá que mis propios pies, escuche el crujido de una rama al ser rota, por instinto me gire y…el estaba ahí.

Una capa hasta el suelo negra- más bien, una especie de túnica- que cubría su cuerpo y me impedía verle el rostro.

-Nunca escaparas de mi…- se acerco a mí al momento que elevo su rostro y…

Me senté de golpe en la húmeda cama, y al abrir los ojos lo vi de nuevo, en el balcón. Bastó una briza para que la seda roja -que me impedía verle con claridad- se removiera para que cuando esta dejara de remolinear, la figura se esfumara.

Mi respiración era agitada, tenia sudor en la frente. Mi mente estaba hecha un lio de emociones; nunca había tenido un sueño tan extraño ¿será que me está afectando el estar aquí?

En estos instantes no sabía qué hacer, me encontraba en un estado de shock…cuando de pronto mi cerebro se reactivo nuevamente y con toda la rapidez que pude Salí de la cama y me dirigí a la habitación de mis hijos. Al abrir la puerta-la que se encontraba en el armario- me acerque a la cama donde dormía mi pequeño Ethan plácidamente.

No quise perturbar su sueño y me fui a checar a Reneesme.

Cuando llegue a su alcoba voces, y eso me alerto. Pero probablemente no fui demasiado silenciosa y la desperté, o quizá tuvo un mal sueño…que yo recordara ella no hablaba dormida.

No pensé en nada mas y cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta sentí una fría briza llegar a mi cuerpo…Reneesme estaba sentada en medio de la cama.

-¿Cariño estas bien?- le pregunte.

-Si mami-

-¿Qué haces despierta?-

-solo tuve una pesadilla- me respondió rápidamente.

-¿quisieras contarme?- No sé porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que me estaba ocultando algo. Reneesme por lo regular no era una niña que decía mentiras, a menos que la situación lo ameritara.

-No ha sido nada mama, solo dormiré nuevamente- dicho esto, se recostó en su lugar, luego yo la cubrí muy bien con las sabanas. Le di un beso en la frente deseándole las buenas noches.

Me levante para irme, justo al dar la vuelta me concentre en la ventana que daba paso al balcón. Los cristales estaban abiertos, y según recuerdo yo, los había mandado cerrar por el frio, junto con mi habitación y la de Ethan, que retrocediendo mi memoria, su ventana también estaba abierta. ¿Quién las abrió si cuando me acosté a dormir estaba errada?

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo. No quise pensar más en el asunto, así que me fui de regreso a mi habitación. Probablemente solo estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir. Quizás todo era una alucinación mía. Si, solo tenía que ser eso. Con ese pensamiento me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

…

…

Preferí desayunar con los niños en mi habitación. No tenía muchas ganas de salir el día de hoy, así que les dije a los sirvientes que me sentí algo indispuesta y que me trajeran algo de desayunar a la cama…a y por cierto, algo de privacidad.

Necesitaba un momento tranquilo y de relajación después de un día muy tenso-por la boda- y algo decepcionante y además anoche en ese sueño que aun me intrigaba y no quería abandonar mi mente. Lo sienta tan vivido, tan real, que me parece imposible el que haya sido solo una experiencia creada por mi mente.

Y verdaderamente no entendía por qué me angustiaba tanto ¡si solo fue una pesadilla!, necesitaba hablar inmediatamente con Ángela. Pues no la he visto desde hacía tres días, y ella prácticamente casi vivía en el reino.

Opte por escribirle una carta…ya más tarde se la enviaría con alguien. En ella, le preguntaría si podría pasar unos días aquí en el castillo Masen, pues me sentía muy sola.

-¿en qué piensas mama?- pregunto Reneesme.

-bueno, pues planeo enviarle correspondencia a la tía Ángela, ojala pueda pasar una temporada por aquí-

-¡qué bien! Ya la extraño, y eso que solo han pasado unos días-

Yo estaba muy admirada de mi pequeña Ness, que a pesar de sus cinco años, era una niña muy inteligente y madura. Era capaz de tener una conversación con cualquier adulto y hablar muy fluidamente. Probablemente, ese aspecto lo heredo de su padre. Ethan también estaba creciendo rápido. Aun no pronunciaba bien las palabras, pero tenía un gran intelecto y comprendía todo lo que se le decía. Por el físico de ambos, prometían ser todos unos rompecorazones.

Yo como madre me sentía muy orgullosa de ellos.

No era como muchas mujeres y adolescente jóvenes de la realeza, que aborrecen el tener hijos por el miedo de arruinar su perfecta figura. Yo nunca me preocupe por eso, pero gracias a dios, yo recupere mi cuerpo en cada uno de mis embarazos.

…

…

Al día siguiente, decidí que era mejor salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo e ir conociéndolo, ya que este sería mi nuevo hogar a partir de ahora…

Me sorprendía de lo hermoso que era por cada uno de los rincones por los cuales centrara mi atención, ya que solían describirlo de otra manera mucho muy distinta.

Después de divagar un rato, regrese a mi alcoba, justo cuando estaba por doblar la esquina hacia el pasillo en el cual se encontraba mi puerta, casi choco con una pelirroja, una muy despampanante pelirroja: ojos azules, piel aperlada, más alta que yo…y típico de este tipo de mujeres…una pose muy altanera.

-My Lady…- mascullo entre dientes. Se inclino hacia mí casi forzosamente- mi nombre es Victoria, yo me ocupare de usted a partir de ahora.

-No, yo creo que no…-le dije algo molesta- mi moza es Beca y no quiero a nadie más.

-Son órdenes de mi alteza- me reto- y aquí se hace lo que él diga-

-Pues dile a tu alteza- la última palabra lo señale sugestivamente – que venga y me lo ordene personalmente- y con esto último me fui ahí dejándola con su prepotencia por los suelos-creo que no estaba acostumbrada a que le negaran algo…antes de avanzar mucho me detuve sin girarme y le espete…- ha…y que no se te olvide, que yo también mando aquí…-

…

…

(Victoria pov.)

¡MALDITA! ¿Qué se creía esta estúpida? Yo cuando recibía una orden por parte de mi amo, todo mundo, cualquiera quien fuera, tenía que cumplirla. Quizás no me las decía directamente, pero siempre me mandaba instrucciones a través de Andrew que era como su mano derecha.

Esta era la primera vez que alguien me llevaba la contraria. Algo que me molesto mucho por supuesto. Mas si yo misma me había ofrecido a darle mis servicios a esa mocosa. Yo era mucho más mujer…y tenía más derecho a un trono que esa…

Todo por culpa de ese maldito de James, que destruyo el imperio que era de mis padres cuando yo apenas era una niña…por su sed de conquista, que se apodero del clan Anderson.

Mato a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia…a excepción de mí, que pude escapar y poco después me encontró una familia de la realeza, por supuesto, los Masen. Y me llevaron con ellos. Nunca confesé nada, por miedo, pero sobre todo por venganza…a mis doce años de edad estaba esperando el momento adecuado para recuperar lo que era mío…

Los Anderson no éramos reyes, pero estábamos muy cerca de serlo, al menos yo; pues estaba prometida a…Edward Cullen.

Makena connor, , bienvenidas...y jejejejej lirio...yo tambien me rei no te preocupes...en esa parte del hermano...jejejejje...y eso que yo lo escribi jejejejej...debe haber un poco de humor entre tanta tension...:) :) :)

a todas(os) los (las) demas gggraaaasssiaaass pooooorrrr ccooooooooooooommmmeeeeeennnnnnnnntttar...! los amoo...crei que me habia quedado sin publico jejejejej pero veO que ahi estan...

BESOS SANGRIENTOS...

**_TWILIGHTTCULLEN..._**


	14. Chapter 14

= Capitulo 14 *DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA*=

(Bella Pov.)

Luego de aquel bochornoso suceso con la criada me encerré el resto de la mañana en el cuarto.

¿Quién se creía ese bastardo de Anthony para sustituir a mi doncella? Beca durante el tiempo que ha estado con migo ha hecho un excelente trabajo al cuidarme. Yo sabía tomar mis propias decisiones (al menos me acabo de dar cuenta de ello) así que yo diría cuando tendría nueva moza y quien seria.

No me gustaba estar aquí encerrada ya que me aburría demasiado pero tampoco me sentía con ánimos de salir y ver caras desconocidas que a mil millas de distancia se les notaba que me odiaban. Principalmente las mujeres; Victoria, claro ejemplo de ello -Que ahora reflexionándolo mejor, claramente se le notaba que esa mujer no le quedaba nada virgen. Se le veía muy experimentada, y en una de esas hasta ya estuvo en la cama de Anthony. No sé porque, pero cada que pienso o escucho su nombre siento un gran nudo en la boca del estomago-

No comprendía cual era la maldita envidia, si ese idiota de su rey se la pasaba encerrado en su torre así que suponía que no muchos le conocían el rostro…o probablemente si…

El caso es que aquí, yo, era una intrusa al menos para sus ojos. En estos momentos quisiera que se abriera la tierra y me tragara, desaparecer. Pero luego reflexiono y me repito lo mismo de todos los días, la razón por la cual hago lo que hago, la razón por la que daría mi vida…mis hijos. Lo más importante para mí.

Pero a veces mi orgullo ganaba, y para que todo mundo en el gran imperio Masen supera quien era la reina Isabella, me tome la libertad de invitar a Ángela, de otro modo no lo hubiera hecho, quizá primero lo habría consultado con Jasper o Alice. Pero no, debía de tomar mi papel como la reina de Masen…si no, terminaría como aquella vez hace dos años atrás.

Ya no, no sé de dónde sacare los pantalones para enfrentarme a todos, pero lo hare…no quiero vivir en el infierno del olvido, en aquel pozo oscuro cual mi compañero solía ser. Quiero que por fin salgan mis alas- aquellas que Edward no me permitió tener- y pode volar.

Tengo que hacerlo tengo que tomar el valor…puedo hacerlo.

...

...

(Anthony Pov.)

Tan hermosa-ya lo había mencionado cientos de veces-. En esa delgada y provocativa bata de dormir. No sabía de dónde lograba obtener ni fuerza de autocontrol para no lanzármele encima y poseerla como el animal y la bestia que soy.

Quería tocarla, sentirme dentro de ella, sentir como me envolvía en su calidez con la cual me abrigaba. Tal vez esto sonara machista y posesivo, pero sabía perfectamente que fui su único hombre…lo sigo siendo. Porque ella está hecha para mí. Solo para mí.

Dormía plácidamente; sus brazos; uno sobre su vientre y el otro al lado de su cabeza, la cual se encontraba ligeramente hacia un lado. Su bello y admirable pelo, que se esparcía por toda el área de la almohada…eso era una de las cosas que me encantaba de ella, que durmiera con su pelo suelto.

Y como todo un bandido, bueno, más bien acosador, estaba aquí de pie en su balcón, contemplándola mientras dormía. La luna llena me beneficiaba para poder apreciarla mucho mejor.

Quería saber lo que soñaba, ver sus pensamientos, pero cada que trataba de penetrar su mente, me topaba con un gran muro de acero…como si ella no estuviera pensando en nada. Parecía una mente en blanco, y en mis dos años de hibrido nunca me había ocurrido esto. Para mi conocimiento, no existía nada superior a nosotros. Incluso mi especie era muy escasa. Pues no todos sobrevivían al proceso.

Aquí, frente a ella, debo confirmar que la decisión que tome hace unos meses es la correcta. Teníamos que estar juntos, yo tenía que dejar mi sed de venganza para con ella…un ser inocente y puro. Tarde me di cuenta de que aquel desastroso suceso, donde murió mi hermana, fue un accidente. Y Bella solo era una niña pequeña y asustada que no sabía lo que podía ocurrir con sus actos. Esos actos inocentes, que comenzaron como un simple juego entre amigas, para terminar en una tragedia.

Porque mi matrimonio con Bella, hace cinco años, fue por conveniencia y por venganza. Esos años siguientes, después del incendio, quería buscar un plan o una escusa para poder efectuarla. Y la única manera que encontré en ese entonces, era…casarme con ella, pero casarla enamorada e ilusionada, para que después conociera la furia que estuve conteniendo hasta ese día. Pues no solo sufrí la pérdida de Lauren, mi madre al enterarse de su muerte tuvo una recaída, ya que estaba enferma y se encontraba en media recuperación.

Esa misma tarde habían llevado a mi pequeña hermana al reino para que la veláramos, y le diéramos un funeral digo de una princesa…solo que en un descuido, mi madre se escapo de su habitación y fue a donde estaban preparando a Lauren, solo para encontrarse con un cuerpo quemado, y desfigurado. Ese fue el detonante para su muerte.

Y la verdad, los rumores de que Isabella asesino a mi hermana, corrían por los pasillos del castillo. Se decía que lo había hecho a propósito porque la envidiaba…incluso llegaron a decir que tenía un pacto con el diablo, que era una hereje ¿Cómo había gente tan idiota para creer semejantes cosas de una niña? ¿Cómo fui yo tan idiota para creer eso?

Pero el coraje me cegó por completo, hasta el punto de valerme de cualquier acusación para querer acabar por ella. Aun siendo solo una cría.

Mis padres ya hacia un año que habían arreglado mi matrimonio, con la hija del conde Marcus Anderson…Victoria Anderson, de apenas doce años…

Solo tenía que esperar a que terminara sus votos cristianos para que el papa le autorizara su matrimonio religioso. Era una princesa, pero aun así el papa era una persona con más autoridad.

Ese era un obstáculo para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Pero como si el destino estuviera a mi favor, James Patrick, un guerrero en busca de tierras las cuales conquistar, puso el ojo en la fortuna Anderson; acabo con todo. Y pues claro, Victoria murió junto con su familia. Nosotros no nos enteramos inmediatamente por lo cual no pudimos hacer nada por ellos, y una ley aquí en Italia era "quien conquistaba era merecedor de esa riqueza"

En un principio quiso el imperio Cullen, pero sabía que le sería difícil acabarnos siendo que solo eran unos cuantos soldados, comparado con los miles de mis hombres…

Así que su brillante plan era apoderarse de las Tierra Anderson para luego ir contra los Swan…casarse con Isabella Swan unir sus fuerzas y atacarnos para apoderarse de Cullen.

Pero esta vez sí pudimos intervenir a tiempo al enterarnos de lo que se traía entre manos.

Quise ser más rápido y desposar a Isabella, pues no solo estaba en juego mí venganza, sino también el reino.

…pero por un momento casi dejo pasar mi odio hacia Isabella-casi- esa noche que nos comprometimos, que la vi por primera vez después de cuatro años, cuando solo era una pequeña. Fue increíble el efecto que tuvo en mi, esa jovencita de rizos color chocolate y destellos rojizos. Tan tímida y virginal que se veía, que estuve a punto de ceder…pero no.

Rápidamente llegaron a mí las imágenes de mi hermana muerta y mi madre desahuciada por el dolor de su pérdida, las lágrimas que derrame por ellas…y de nuevo la ira y el rencor llenaron mi mente y mi corazón, que se bloquearon a pensar lo peor de ella:

"solo es una arpía"

"esa fachada es una máscara"

"maldita zorra asesina"

Pues daba la casualidad de que en esas fechas se le conocieron varios pretendientes, hijos de los nobles y otros herederos… uno de ellos Mike –Michael – Newton, dos años menor que yo. Y claro, que a mí se me hizo fácil pensar lo peor, -ya que se le veía seguido salir de su mansión-

Opte por mentir, si ella usaba una máscara, yo también…y me acerque a saludar y conocer a mi "prometida" "adorada"…-me reí amargamente por este ultimo pensamiento mío-


	15. Chapter 15

**=Capitulo 15 * HABITACION TRECE *=**

* * *

ESTE CAPITULO DEDICADO A TI AMIGA ...

* * *

(Edward Pov.)

Vi como empezó a moverse algo inquieta, tal vez estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Como quisiera ir y abrazarla para después decirle que todo va a estar bien, que yo voy a cuidarla de todo y de todos.

Pero me tomo por sorpresa que se sentó abruptamente en la cama…y me vio. Tenía una cara de pánico y temor…no sabía qué hacer. Estaba tan embelesado contemplándola que mis reflejos me fallaron hasta este punto.

Pero como si el destino viniera en mi ayuda, una ráfaga de viento apareció haciendo un movimiento agitado entre las sabanas y aproveche eso como mi oportunidad de escape.

Brinque a la rama de un árbol cercano, y después brinque a otro y a otro, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, llego a mí un aroma muy hermoso-más bien una mezcla de dos esencias diferente…Ethan y Reneesme. Mis hijos. Cuanto tiempo sin ver esas expresivas y dulces criaturitas. Si, creerán que soy un hipócrita al llamarles así de una manera tan cariñosa, pero no podía evitarlo.

Estuve reprimiendo mis sentimientos durante tantos años, que, sonaría increíble si dijera he tratado de cambiar.

Abrí, las ventanas de la habitación de Ethan-yo conocían bien mi castillo y sabía cómo hacerlo- tal y como hizo con Bella, solo quería observarlo…parecía un angelito…él, que sería el nuevo rey en Cullen.

No me quede tanto tiempo, solo unos segundos y me dirigí decidido hasta donde estaba mi niña…Reneesme.

Igualmente abrí los ventanales, y la vi unos pocos segundos. Nunca tuve un acercamiento tan estrecho con ella. No ante los ojos de los demás. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía miedo, si, miedo de que al estar cerca de la niña olvidara mi propósito, que al enamorarme de ella, rompiera mis barreras y terminar cediendo ante Bella. Pero eso no quería decir que no habría encuentros a escondidas de todos.

Justo cuando me iba me pare en seco…

-¿papa?-

¿Papá? ¿Sabe quién soy? ¿Cómo? ¿Debería huir? Lentamente me gire para encarar a la niña. Pues si me había visto, no tenia caso que me ocultara, eso sería peor y quizás se lo podría contar a alguien.

-Ness- así le decía de cariño. Su carita estaba asustada y sus ojitos estaban llorosos. Lentamente me acerque hasta ella sin saber que reacción podría tener mi acción, al ver que no ponía resistencia, me senté en la orilla de la cama lo mas pacíficamente- cariño no tengas miedo…

-No es la primera vez que te descubro…- soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa, pero luego cambio su expresión y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojitos. Así que me acerque un poco más y estire mi mano para limpiarlas. Gracias a dios ella no se alejo- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso? ¿Por qué nos dejaste?- me reprocho con gran dolor, que hasta sentí un hueco en mi pecho.

-Princesa no llores, yo te lo explicare…no fue algo que yo quisiera, pero si muy necesario-

Pero me tomo por sorpresa el que se haya abalanzado hacia mí y me abrazara; algo que por supuesto fue muy reconfortante, del aturdimiento tarde un poco en corresponderle. No era la primera vez que me colaba en la habitación de alguien, principalmente en la de ella…pues esta era como la decimoctava vez que me pillaba espiándola (obviamente dos años atrás)

-No quiero despertar y que te desaparezcas…- ¿ella creía que estaba soñando? ¿Debería hacerle creer eso? No sabía si seguirle el juego y ser un verdadero idiota o sacarla de su error.

-No voy a desaparecer…- le susurre- estoy aquí.

-No me iré lo juro…-

Se separo un poco de mi para verme a la cara y sus ojos se agrandaron aun mas…-estas aquí- puso una de sus manitas en mis mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios – pero mama dijo que tu…

-no estoy muerto pequeña…todo fue un malentendido- de pronto escuche los pasos de alguien venir…eran unos pies descalzos, y luego su embriagador aroma: Bella.- Cariño hablaremos después-

-pero…

-shh shh…por favor, mañana en la noche volveré, pero solo tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie que me has visto ni que estoy vivo…

-Te lo prometo- mientras le limpie todo rastro de lágrimas.

-bien Ness, nos vemos pronto- le di un beso rápido en su frente.

-¿no te irás y desaparecerás verdad?-

-No me iré amor- seguido de esas palabras me fui. Corrí entre las copas de los arboles lo más rápido posible, pues no soportaría tenerla cerca nuevamente en una sola noche no sin antes querer besarla o tan siquiera besarla.

Me vi en la necesidad de cazar un par de osos y beberme toda su sangre aunque no sea suficiente, con eso me tendría que conformar.

Tan pronto como llegue a mi torre de resguardo, me encerré en mi habitación.

…

…

La mañana siguiente ya me encontraba un poco más tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, ya que estaba seguro de que Reneesme no diría ni una sola palabra. Confiaba plenamente en ella.

Se parecía a Lauren en algunas facciones…

Pensar en mi hermana me devolvía nuevamente en el pasado…aquel tormentoso pasado, en el cual fui un idiota. En donde me hice pasar por lo que no era…después de nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

_Ahora iba muy seguido a visitarla: casi todos los días. Le llevaba flores, de las más hermosas y costosas que encontraba, y algo no muy común y que solo la realeza tenía derecho a disfrutar: chocolate; del cual, yo tenía un terreno extenso de siembra de cacao. _

_Los primeros días, ella se mostraba muy tímida y seria, y por más que quisiera evitarlo, no pude evitar sentir una gran atracción por esa damisela de ojos marrones. Ella era mi debilidad, lo cual solo aumento más furia, porque hacía que me gustara estar cerca de ella cada vez mas. _

_Que en las ocasiones que nos deteníamos a platicar acerca de nuestras vidas, siempre diez sucesos triste por cada uno bueno que le ocurría. En esos momentos, era en los cuales pensaba, que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro e inhumano, al tratar de causarle más dolor siendo que ella había llevado estos catorce años de sufrimiento…_

_Y más de una vez estuve a punto de ceder y dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y sentimientos humanos, pero nuevamente esas voces interiores que me recordaban el "porque" estaba ahí, enamorándola, me gritaban y clamaban venganza, porque yo también sufrí al perder dos seres importantes para mí…_

_Mi padre Carlisle, me hizo prometerle que no haría nada en contra de Isabella, pues era un amigo de los Swan y claro, el fue un hombre de buen corazón: bondadoso, solidario y misericordioso. Trato de hacerme crecer con esos valores, y así fue hasta que cumplí los catorce años, que comencé a ver la vida haya afuera, donde todos eran unas bestias y que la única manera de sobrevivir: era con un corazón de hierro. _

…_así pasaron los días, convirtiéndose estos en semanas y meses, hasta que el día de la esperada boda del siglo llego. Yo, aun no podía quitarme del pensamiento…y no hablaba precisamente por venganza. Cuando pasa el trance, sentía rabia, que ahí fue cuando me aferre a la idea de que era una especie de bruja, que estaba utilizando sus artimañas para seducirme y atraparme. _

_Pero mi mundo desapareció cuando la vi…_

_Estaba parada en la entrada del templo sagrado: la iglesia. _

_Portaba un vestido de la más fina seda, todo bordado con mucho cuidado especialmente para la futura reina…no dudaba que fuera un vestido muy bonito, pero estaba seguro que en ella era la perfección absoluta. Una capa de tela, le cubría el rostro: aun así podía apreciar esas orbes chocolates que me hacían olvidar quien era…sus labios que esbozaban una sonrisa tímida, pero que a mí me pareció muy adorable…_

_Mi coraje creció más, pero no solo con ella, sino que conmigo mismo por fijarme tan siquiera en la asesina de mi hermana…fue cuando me hice una promesa:_

"_Cada que pensara en ella más que una maldita asesina, yo mismo me auto castigaría"_

…

…

(Bella Pov.)

Rápido y sin darme cuenta, cayó la noche y creí que tal vez eran buen momento para salir de nuevo.

No tenia sueño, y lo que más quería era curiosear por dondequiera a mis anchas. Escuche entrar a alguien a mi cuarto.

-My lady- dijo Beca.- solo vine para preguntarle si no necesita algo mas-

-No necesito nada. Puedes ir a descansar-

-con permiso mi señora- antes de que saliera por la puerta la detuve.

-Beca. ¿Tu ya conoces el castillo?-

-err…s-si- dudo en contestar.

-¿todo?-

-No…-

-¿me estas ocultando algo?-levante algo la voz y ella dio un respingo- ¡Dímelo!-

La vi bajar la cabeza y asentir…- esa misma tarde que llegamos, un par de mozas se encargaron de hacerme un recorrido por el castillo, a acepción de…el lado este…-

-¿y qué tiene de especial ese lugar?- para ¿qué querían ocultar esa parte del castillo? Cuando de pronto la respuesta me llego de golpe- ¿ahí esta Anthony cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza y luego me surgió otra pregunta.

-¿para qué te mostraron el reino y no me lo habías dicho?-

-La mujer llamada Victoria dijo que ella me sustituiría y que yo ahora seria del servicio de limpieza-

De pronto mi ira surgió de no sé dónde y toda ella iba hacia una sola persona: Victoria. Pero que insolencia por parte de las criadas, pues dudo mucho que sea doncella.

-¿sabes cuál es la habitación en la que esta?-la pregunta salió de mis labios inconscientemente.

-es la que está en la punta…la única de ese piso…la habitación trece.

…

Una vez que Beca se fue, me entro la curiosidad y quise saber que había en la torre este…en la habitación trece.

**.POR ESTA NUEVA AMISTAD...JEJEJEJ...**

**BESOS SANGRIENTOS...**


	16. Chapter 16

**=Capitulo 16 *LA TORRE ESTE*=**

(Bella Pov.)

Tome un candil, salí de mi cuarto y verifique que no había nadie en los pasillo. Se sentía la humedad y la frescura de la noche. Aun no conocía el castillo-y no esperaba que quisiera que lo conociera- con una brújula me fui guiando entre los pasillos para no perderme.

Era necesario hablar con Anthony sobre muchos aspectos, no podía quedarme aquí esperando una señal de quien sabe donde para poder mover un dedo…y decidí usar aquella frase que dice: "si la montaña no viene a ti, tu ve hacia la montaña".

Me introduje por lo que parecía habitaciones solas y descuidadas, pues algunas de las puertas estaban abiertas y con lo poco que alumbraba la vela, se podía ver que estaban polvientas -no sabía por qué estaban así de sucias-

Pude notar el final del pasillo; había dos caminos; derecha e izquierda, es decir, norte y sur. Tenía que elegir uno de los dos pasadizos, pues no creí que ambos me condujeran hacia donde yo quería, ya que estaba segura de que uno de los dos, se perdería hasta el centro del palacio: un lugar al cual no deseaba ir.

Me extrañaba que hubiera tan poca iluminación por la zona ¿no se suponía que los reyes deben tener las mejores comodidades en sus aposentos? ¿No se suponía que el rey debe de dormir con su reina? Dios! ¿Yo dije eso?...no, no, no, se supone que el dormir en cuarto diferente debe ser un alivio para mí.

Al final opten por el pasadizo norte, indagaría un poco mas y si no encontraba nada interesante o la habitación de Anthony regresaría y tomaría el otro. Bueno, aunque no son muy bonitas horas para hacer una visita. Pero esta curiosidad y morbosidad que no me dejan tranquila. Quizá solo me detendría para saber cuál es su alcoba y vendría después.

Camine, doble por la esquina. Me fijaba en cada detalle de la decoración según lo que mi candil me permitía apreciar. En esta parte no había cuadros ni esculturas, las paredes eran de un color rojo sangre, asi como estaba mi habitación…

Estuve andando por lo que parecieron varios minutos, y gire esquinas al menos unas cinco veces y todo el recorrido me parecía casi el mismo, incluso llegue a creer que estaba caminando en circulo o algo por el estilo.

Seguí, un par de pasos más, hasta encontrarme con una especie de tapizado sobre las paredes rojas; eran de un color negro….

Me acerque para poder ver con claridad de que se trataban, pues con la luz que proporcionaba la vela los muros destellaban como si estuvieran cubiertos por diamantes.

Observando detenidamente, se podía apreciar la imagen del rostro un animal, cuyas características se me hacían conocidas pero no recordaba a ciencia cierta dónde lo escuche o lo vi.

Era un lobo y lo cual brillaba, eran sus ojos que estaban hechos de zafiros de un color amarillo. Era algo sumamente hermoso.

Me sentía como en una especie de paraíso de rubíes. De aquí en adelante, todo el tapizado era el mismo.

Comencé ver a la distancia una especie de librero y me acerque….en efecto, era un librero en el cual-obviamente- había muchos libros. Unos pasos más y se encontraba una puerta abierta dando paso a una inmensa biblioteca…incluso más que la que estaba en la parte frontal.

Me pareció muy interesante ya que aquí había muchos más libros de los cuales haya no había, y por supuesto de temas diferentes. Poemas de pasión y amor, poesía romana, novelas dramáticas, novelas de amor, incluso novelas eróticas.

Canciones, opera, cuentos de varios géneros pero especialmente de terror y misterio…la sección de mitos y leyendas era la que abarcaba en su mayor totalidad: de los cuales estaban libros muy interesantes como:

"sombras de la noche"…

"la oscuridad del bosque"…

"el silencio"…

"pánico"…

Y muchos otros que con tan solo leer el titulo sentían que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaban.

Me acerque inconscientemente a una escaleras en forma de caracol y las comencé a subir sin perder de vista que, en las paredes aun había ese decorado, y los libros seguían y seguían.

Creo que fueron unos dos o tres pisos los cuales subí, porque tenía un leve dolor en las plantas de mis pies. Llegue hasta un piso algo sofisticado donde si había luz, pero sin ventanas. Tenía muchas comodidades. Y el mismo símbolo del lobo estaba pero en grande entre dos grandes puertas de madera.

No sabía porque, pero por acto de reflejo voltee hacia atrás justo cuando una sombra cruzo por la puerta y desapareciendo en la nada…

Quise creer que tal vez fue la mí, pero aun así sentí algo de miedo; el lugar estaba en total silencio.

No había manchas de polvo o mugre, ni siquiera se sentía humedad o frio.

Me volví para rememorar el rostro del animal, solo para que de golpe me llegara el recuerdo de mi conversación con Raimund…

"_El símbolo de mal" _

Estaba a punto de irme pero una ráfaga de viento apago las antorchas del pasillo, se escucho el abrir de las puertas y unas fuertes manos me tomaron por la cintura a mis espaldas. El movimiento brusco hizo que se catara el candil de la mano y se estrellara en el piso, apagando la vela. Lo último que pude observar, es que fui arrastrada hacia adentro de esa habitación.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-shh…- me silencio mientras me pegaba contra alguna pared- quien hace las preguntas soy yo- me dijo una voz muy profunda y varonil, muy similar a la de…

Sus manos sostuvieron mi cintura y sentí como me elevo hasta quedar probablemente a su altura. Su aliento me pego de lleno en el rostro, pero principalmente lo sentí cerca de mis labios…

-¿Qué haces aquí Bella?- me pregunto acariciando con su lengua mi nombre. Algo que fue extremadamente excitante. Esperen… ¿Bella?...nadie me llamaba así…solo los más cercanos a mí.

-¿Quién eres?- le exigí…

-Tu mejor sueño…

**estara algo ardiente la historia en el siguiente cap...**

**y amiga lirio jejejej que bueno que sigues a qui tan fiel...espero que asi sea siempre hasta el final y que mas personas se vayan integrando...**

**abrazos a todos los que leen fantasmas...**

**BESOS SANGRIENTOS...(esta frase la puedes utilizar aqui entre amigos lirio jejeje)**


	17. Chapter 17

**BESOTES..ABRAZOTES...LINDO DIA...YO DE REGRESO...POR AKI DANDO EL ROL..JEJJE...NOS LEEMOS ABAJOOOOO...!**

* * *

**=Capitulo 17 * LA OSCURIDAD…LO MEJOR DE LA NOCHE…*=**

(Bella Pov.)

-tu mejor sueño- me respondió con voz ronca-no debiste venir cariño-susurro cerca de mi oído, lo cual provoco un estremecimiento en el cuerpo.

Todo el coraje que reuní se había esfumado, me quede en silencio. El era intimidante, irradiaba miedo y dominancia. Sentí su porte gobernante…el, Anthony.

-¿esta parte del castillo esta estrictamente prohibida sabias?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-claro que si lo sabías, pero tu eres una niña muy testaruda y por ello te metes en problemas-lentamente me deposito en el piso y lo sentí alejarse un poco.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, trate con todas mis fuerzas apartarlo a un lado y salir corriendo, pero no fui muy lejos, ya que por la escases de luz tropecé y caí, pero no en el suelo firme, sino que arriba de una especie de alfombra de la piel de algún oso quizás, por la textura y grosor.

Dos manos me aprisionaron y me hicieron girarme boca arriba- Bella- hablo- no voy a lastimarte. No tienes que temer de mi- casi sonó como suplica. Lo sentí cerca de mi rostro, luego un par de labios cálidos se posaron sobre los míos, sorprendiéndome. Entre en un estado de shock, su boca se movía lentamente y sin darme cuenta, yo le seguí el ritmo.

Sus labios sabían delicioso que seguían recordándomelo a él. Trazo una línea en mis labios con su lengua, automáticamente y sin resistencia le di paso a mi boca por completo. Fue una conexión fascinante el tenerlo explorando cada rincón cada lugar tan descuidado…era como si estuviera haciéndome el amor con su lengua…la forma en la que la movía dentó de mi.

Yo sabía que no debería estar dejándome tocar, pero por más que lo intentaba mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, simplemente disfrutaba de las sensaciones.

En laguna momento lleve mis manos a su cuello y enterré mis dedos en su sedoso cabello, dando pequeños masajes en su nuca aplicando un poco de presión atrayéndolo hacia mí. El en cambio comenzó a desatarme el corset del vestido, lo cual era un trabajo laborioso que hasta yo batallaba. En un instante desesperado, tomo el corset de la parte delantera y lo rompió tirando de ambos lados provocando un ruido rasgante.

Comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con una mano, eta fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cuello y posteriormente a uno de mis pechos dándole masajes, el cual se puso erecto por el contacto y la excitación.

Luego con su boca siguió el mismo camino. Trazo una ardiente línea por mi mejilla deteniéndose unos segundos en mi cuello, saboreando un poco mi sabor, para después bajar hasta donde estaba su mano. Metió de lleno mi pecho a su boca habiéndome gemir.

Con cuidado y lo más rápido posible se deshizo de mi falda y ropa interior, acariciando mis muslos en el proceso. Para este paso nuestro beso era demandante, incluso sentí como si él estuviera conteniéndose de hacer algo.

Tome sus prendas y las deslice por su cuerpo descubriéndole el torso. Acaricie sus hombros, toque cada unos de los músculos que con mis temblorosas manos…

Yo no sabía mucho al respecto, Edward no me dejaba participar mucho en el acto. Inmediatamente quite las manos de su cuerpo pensando que tal vez no le gustaría.

-No te detengas- me susurro eliminando toda la tensión que sentía.

Se separo de mí por unos instantes y después volvió hacia mí pero esta vez desnudo, posicionándose entre mis piernas.

Al momento que reclamo mi boca entro en mí de una sola estocada sintiendo un poco de dolor, pero este mesclado con el placer…yo solo pude gritar.

-Lo siento- se disculpo. Pero luego comenzó a moverse de manera firme. Note que estaba nuevamente tenso reprimiéndose.

-No te controles conmigo- le dije antes de siquiera pensar lo que haba dicho. Me ruborice por mis palabras. Su lengua llegaba casi a mi garganta…su miembro entraba y salía…el embestía furiosa y duramente. Solo podíamos retener nuestros gritos con nuestras bocas.

Estaba cerca, lo podía sentir, el también lo estaba. Justo cuando estaba punto, salió de mi y de un rápido movimiento, se giro quedando sobre su espalda, me tomo de las caderas con muy notable brusquedad pero sin dañarme y me sentó encima de él metiéndose nuevamente en mi cavidad.

Así llegaba a lugares increíbles, pero el problema era que yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Tranquila pequeña…yo te guiare…- elevo sus caderas. Gemimos por la sensación…más bien por parte de él salió un rugido salvaje y excitante.

Aun con sus manos en mis caderas me balanceo a su ritmo, moviéndonos en sincronía.

-así es nena…-dijo sin aliento.

Nuevamente esa sensación en mi vientre…que amenazaba con estallar.

El soltó una mano y con su pulgar empezó a estimular mi clítoris. Eso fue lo que me basto para hacerme llegar al clímax. Fue devastador y arraso con mi cuerpo. El me envistió unas cuantas veces más cuando sentí ese líquido tibio llenando mi interior acompañado de un gruñido sonoro.

Me desplome en su pecho con la respiración agitada…quería reponerme de este encuentro, pero al parecer esos no eran los planes de el…

Me dio tomo en brazos y en menos de un segundo me deposito en una cama hacia abajo…acomodándose el por detrás…

-Aun no término contigo…- me sonó como una especie de amenaza.

Paso la lengua por toda la extensión de mi espalda…rastrillando sus dientes al llegar a mi cuello no muy amablemente. Moví mi cabeza a un lado dándole mejor acceso. Cuando de pronto lo sentí otra vez.

-Dios!-exclame por puro éxtasis.

-Estas muy mojadita y cerradita- embistió fuerte- te juro que no podrás caminar toda el día de mañana…y si sigues provocándome, hare que no puedas mantenerte en pie en toda la semana…-

Embestidas, rápidas, fuertes y profundas eran todo lo que yo podía sentir, y la música eran esos gritos, jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos, que salían de nuestras gargantas.

-Apriétame más amor…- me pidió con voz poseída- si, bebe así…-

-Aahh…- grite al sentir el segundo orgasmo. Esta vez nos corrimos juntos.

Yo no sabía dónde estaba ni como me encontraba…tanta actividad me agoto tanto…

Así en esas mismas posiciones, con él dentro de mí, estire mi mano inconscientemente para acariciarle la nuca…

Estaba perdida lo sabía, el cansancio me venció y lo único que recuerdo fue…

-Bella, mía Bella-

-Edward- susurre al tiempo que la oscuridad me invadía.

X_TGB17 amiga casi te puedo ver comete las uñas por una actualización. CHICA GUAPA NO TE ASUSUTES CON los comentarios de las brujas,,, ELLAS LO ADVIRTIRON DESDE UN PRINCIPIO…SON UNAS CARNICERAS! Jajajajaj, pero tu tranquila, ellas así se pones a veces pero son de buen corazon, yo se que estas desesperada por nuevo capi, yo asi me pongo cuando no actualizan un fic que me gusta jejej….besos ami….

GLORIACULLEN ) amigaa…ya se que son unas pervertidas, si las conozco como la palma de mi mano...aunque no físicamente….pero ahora con la nueva tecnología todo se puede no? Jejeje

DELAMRY bruja, de verdad es un alago recibir estas palabras, y que bueno que tenemos todas la chicas tan bonita relación (aunque sea por mensaje jejej)….a, y déjame decirte que no solo el fic es atractivo, ¿y yo que eh? jajjaja ….chica, siempre me demuestran el afecto que hay,, y les creo cuando me lo dice,…palabra de bruja "NUNCA CAMBIARE"….besos

MARYLAZZ bueno, la verdad sabia que me querían, pero no sabía que era tanto, pero a mí me gusta complacerlas a todas la lectoras, porque yo creo que eso hace mas mejor la historia, cuando esta hecha para su gusto…ami…abrazoz…

MARID chica guapa….al contrario, yo debería agradecerles a ustedes por comentarios tan alentadores, que solo una gran amiga es capaz de dar, y si me gusta malcriarlas, que para eso estoy aquí….jajaja….y por cierto, al menos durante el próximo mes seguirás siendo la bruja mas envidiada jajajaja (ya sabrás porque) jajajaj…para ti no hay besos ni abrazos, sino un jalon de pelos….(QUE ENVIDIA!") JAJAJAJA…es broma amiga….BESOTES BIEN TRONADOS….JAJAJAJ

SAMANTAJAZZ bombón…tranquissss, jejejejje, por la esfera mágica te veo con cuchillo en mano jajaja….se que me quieren mucho como yo a ustedes, y en serio de corazón agradezco todo esto, sobre todo su amistad, pertenecer al aquelarre de brujas lo cual es un honor…, por que somos niñas malas, y como tú lo dijiste, digamos que el capitulo, es regalo de navidad jeje…abrazoz

DELMA ….hermosa….ojala no haya ninguna pelea….yo las aprecio a todas, por su afecto y su forma de ser conmigo, y estoy de acuerdo con tigo, espero que no haya ninguna división de chicas por que seria como si me dividieran a mi…en serio…me dolería en el alma ver esa distancia, sobre todo como amiga…no podría inclinar la balanza a ningún lado porque son mis amigas todas chicas brujas y no brujas…() te quiero, besotes…

SADAHY ….bonita…la esperanza es lo último que se pierde jejejeje…. Y muy a tu favor amiga…la relación entre autor y lectores es importante, saber lo que quiere la gente, como lo habia mencionado maryjazz…el gusto de las lectoras me interesa mucho…por eso me aman….jajajaja yo bien vanidosa jajaja…..yo también te quiero a ti y a todas la chicas del aquelarre y las que no pertenecen también….BESOOSS..

**BELLAS CHIKAS UN GUSTO ENCONTRARME DE NUEVO CON USTEDES...ESTUVE CON COSAS PENDIENTES..POR ESO TARDE UN POKITIN...BUENO BUENO...GUAPAS SOLO PUEDO DESEARLES UN FELIZ NAVIDAD (ATRASADA JEJE) Y UN BONITO Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO...!**

**A MIS MUCHACHAS HERMOSAS K KOMENTARION...**

_**" "**_

_**"zonihviolet"**_

_**"Nowy"**_

_**"BelladeCullenxvm" ...**_

_**seres celestiales...que son ustedes mil kises (jaja)...a veces una pekeña luz en el camino puede llegar a iluminar el corazon, el alma, la mente y la inspiracion dee una persona...**_

_**kuidense con cariño...**_

**BESOS SANGRIENTOS...**

**TWILIGHTTCULLEN...**


	18. Chapter 18

**AMORES NOS LEEMOS ABAJO CHICAS GUAPAS DE MI CORAZOOOOONNN!**

**...**

**...**

**=Capitulo 18 * MITO O…LEYENDA*=**

(Edward Pov.)

Hoy era luna llena, una de esas noches en las cuales dejaba mi bestia interna salir; cuando le daba completa libertad. No precisamente porque era necesario transformarme en luna llena, sino que para mí, es uno de esos momentos especiales, donde puedo apreciar mejor la luna con mis tantas y tantas de habilidades.

Tampoco quería decir que amara el ser que era. Pero de alguna manera, debía aprender a vivir con ello. A estas alturas yo seguía siendo una especie de neófito, no tenía el absoluto control de mi cuerpo, por eso no me atrevía a salir de esta torre prisionera.

La humanidad no estaba segura ante mí.

Una prueba de ello, era esto. Cuando el sol se ocultaba. Cada treinta noches me surge la necesidad de beber sangre humana…pero no cualquiera; sino sangre pura. No era exactamente de una virgen, pero por estos rumbos no había nada más a lo que se le asemejara a la pureza.

No tenía una hora precisa para la cual disfrutara mi festín. Simplemente surgía el deseo y lo satisfacía. Ya sea Andrew o Alice, era los que me mandaba a una de las mozas. No me agrada el ser un asesino, pero mientras tenía mis colmillos en su cuello, me olvidaba de cualquier remordimiento.

Unos delicados pasos me devolvieron a la realidad. Se sentían torpes e inseguros. Salí de la habitación y registre todo el piso, pero obviamente ella no se encontraba aquí ya que no sentí su olor.

Y como si de una coincidencia se tratara el más salvaje éxtasi me hizo acumular ponzoña en mi boca. Esa chica debía apresurarse a venir hacia aquí, sino me vería obligado a ir por ella, si hiciera eso, perdería el control y quizás no me conformaría con tan solo su sangre. Al sentir el aroma de todos los habitantes del reino saldría a cazar. A eso se debía el inmenso grosor de los muros de TODA la torre.

Pero por alguna jugada asquerosa del destino, un penetrante olor a fresias y algo más delicioso…su sangre, penetro en mis fosas nasales.

No, no podía ser ella. Por un pequeño atisbo de autocontrol-que hasta este momento desconocía que tenía -me refugie entre las sombras, que por suerte las llamas de las antorchas no iluminaban.

Y enseguida la vi traspasar la entrada al quinto piso. Por lo visto no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Yo por otra parte, me debatía entre cual de sus partes comenzar por saborear… ¿¡qué diablos estaba pensando!?

La vi indecisa por unos instantes. Sus latidos del corazón eran un poco más acelerados de lo normal, pero al instante en el que vio hacia un lugar en la puerta de mi habitación sus latidos se hicieron descontrolados.

Ni siquiera sé en qué momento del cual la vi con intensión de huir me lance sobre ella, acorralándola que, hasta mi acción provoco que se apagaran las antorchas.

La tome por la cintura desde atrás- si lo sé, juego sucio- y la conduje dentro de la alcoba. Sabía que estaba asustada, pero sencillamente no podía dejarla ir. Si esto había empezado ahora tenía que acabar.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto con voz temblorosa. Y la gire para quedar frente a frente.

-shh- la silencie al momento que la juntaba contra la pared, mostrando un signo de dominación- aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo-

La cargue de la cintura posicionándola a mi altura acercando mi rostro al de ella para poder disfrutar mejor de su esencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bella?- le pregunte de una manera sugestiva. Yo si podía ver a través de la oscuridad, por lo que note su desconcierto al nombrarla de ese modo tan personal.

-¿Quién eres?-esta vez ella exigió.

-tu mejor sueño- le susurre.

La sentí encogerse en su lugar-¿esta parte del castillo esta estrictamente prohibida sabias?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-claro que si lo sabías- la acuse- pero tú eres una niña muy testaruda y por ello te metes en problemas-la deposite en el suelo con cuidado.

No entendí como, pero sus pequeñas manos hicieron el inútil intento de apartarme, y valla que lo logro, pero no por su fuerza más bien por la sorpresa.

Pero claro, juntando la oscuridad, junto con el espacio desconocido, mas la torpeza de Bella, dio como resultado que cayera en la alfombra que cubría mi piso.

Pude haberlo impedido, pero, sabía que por el grosor de la alfombra no se lastimaría, y principalmente, yo la quería acorralada e indefensa. Tan pronto como cayo, fui hasta ella y la sujete girándola.

-Bella-le llame-no voy a lastimarte. No tienes que temer de mí- le pedí. Y sin contenerme, junte mis labios con los de ella.

Y por dios! Seguían con ese sabor exquisito que solo un ser tan puro como ella podría tener. Al principio dudo, pero después me acompaño en esa danza tan placentera.

Con mi lengua delinee su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, y por sorpresa me lo concedió. Metí mi lengua entre sus diente hasta invadir toda esa zona cálida que no podía estar más apegada a la virginidad. Me movía alocadamente por cada rincón y cada espacio sin descansar.

Ella me tomo con sus manos el pelo, enrollando sus delicados dedos en el, dando me un placentero masaje a la vez que se aferraba a mí. Quise quitarle el corset que traía puesto como se debía, pero la maldita prenda no cedía ¿Cómo ella podía usar una cosa así?- así que lo hice al estilo primitivo; prácticamente arranque ese montón de tela estorbosa.

Después de tanto tiempo, nuevamente me sentía lleno. Esta capa de hierro que cubría mi corazón fue fundiéndose dejándolo al descubierto. Haciéndolo latir pero no solo porque así debe de ser, sino porque estaba rebosando de alegría, brincaba de emoción.

Con una de mis manos comencé a acariciar su suave mejilla deleitándome al hacerlo, la deslice hasta su cuello y finalmente la deje en su hermoso y perfecto pecho.

Con mi boca seguí el mismo camino de mi mano…por sus sonrosaditas mejillas, enseguida en la curva de su cuello succionando un poco. Y luego ahí, en donde anteriormente estaba mi mano. Se podría decir que, literalmente me lo comí por completo. La escuche gemir.

Con la mayor rapidez me deshice de su falda y ropa interior frotando entre sus muslos al hacerlo. Ataque otra vez sus labios tratando con todas mis fuerzas estar en mis cinco sentido.

Luego ella me desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con sus manos acaricio tímidamente mis hombros, pero quizás sintió miedo porque rápidamente las retiro como si se hubiera quemado con mi piel.

-No te detengas-le dije.

Me levante pero los para terminar de quitarme la ropa. Una vez que lo hice me acomode esta vez entre sus piernas haciendo un pequeño roce entre nuestros sexos.

Justo cuando la bese, entre en ella de una sola estocada provocando que ambos gritáramos.

-lo siento- me disculpe. Aun así, no di marcha atrás, sino que arremetí contra ella con firmeza. Me tense ¡maldito autocontrol!

-no te controles conmigo- esas palabras bastaron para que mis instintos me invadirán. Se notaba su sonrojo tan adorable. Introduje mi lengua lo más profundamente posible. La envestía con tanta fuerza y brutalidad inhumana. La única forma de apaciguar nuestros gritos era con nuestros labios.

Cuando estábamos cerca, salí de ella para girarme sobre mi espalda, la tome de sus caderas y la senté encima de mí penetrándola.

Así en esa posición llegaba a lugares nunca imaginables, estaba ella nerviosa. Sonreí para mis adentros, nunca la tuve de esta forma y claramente no sabía qué hacer.

-Tranquila pequeña, yo te guiare- eleve mis caderas profundizando en ellas. Gemimos por la sensación…pero yo no pude evitar que saliera de mi garganta un salvaje rugido.

Con mis manos en su cadera le enseñe el ritmo…había sincronía.

Sentí ese dolor tan delicioso muy por debajo de mi vientre…tenía que estallar.

Con uno de mis pulgares le estimule ese botoncito que tarde o temprano probaría. Solo eso basto para que ella se dejara ir…con esos jadeos y temblores tan sexys.

Ya que ella estaba satisfecha, me concentre en mi propio placer arremetiendo con fiereza entre sus piernas…uno…dos…tres…siete…y explote derramando mi semilla dentro de ella gruñendo sonoramente.

Ella se desplomo sin fuerzas en mi pecho.

La tome en mis brazos y a la velocidad del viento, llegue hasta la cama depositándola en ella boca abajo, dejándola expuesta a mí. Me acomode en ella.

-aun no termino contigo- declare pasando mi lengua por toda la longitud de su espalda y mordiendo un poco en su cuello. Me hundí en su cavidad.

-DIOS!-

-estas muy mojadita y cerradita- embestí fuerte sintiendo su estreches-te juro que no podrás caminar en todo el día de mañana…y si sigues provocándome o podrás caminar en toda la semana…

Estocadas rápidas, fuertes y profundas. Nuestra música no era otra cosa más que los gritos, jadeos y rugidos… cargados de éxtasis.

-apriétame más amor…-yo estaba poseída-si bebe, así…-

-aahhh-la escuche gritar cuando llegamos juntos a la cima.

La vi caer más débil y rendida que la primera vez…luego de tres años era normal su cansancio.

Estiro su brazo y acaricio mi nuca…solo pude atinar a decir aquellas palabras que siempre le decía cuando solía visitarla a su casa…

-Bella, mía Bella-

-Edward -susurro.

Entre en pánico…dijo mi nombre. Estuve así hasta que me di cuenta de su relajada respiración. Estaba dormida. La observe por un largo rato…deleitándome aun más con su belleza inigualable.

Ahora el problema era esta sed que tenia… sali de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Tenía que ir a cenar.

…

…

(Bella Pov.)

Desperté, tenía un ligero dolor en mi intimidad. Mis recuerdos eran confusos. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con una habitación oscura. En ese instante me llegaron las memorias de la noche anterior ¿o fue hace unas horas?

Estaba en la alcoba de Anthony, pero él, no estaba junto a mí. Y quizás así era mejor. No tenía la cara para enfrentarme a él, no quería quedarme ni un minuto más en este lugar que en cierto modo me daba algo de miedo.

No podía mirar nada…mi ropa probablemente no sobrevivió a las garras de Anthony.

Tome la sabana y las enrolle en mi cuerpo. A tientas y despacito después de un largo rato, encontré la puerta. Asome la cabeza y también estaba oscuro, pero menos, pes se veía un poquito con las antorchas de las escaleras. Seguí camino allí. Una vez de nuevo en esa biblioteca…me tome la tarea de llegar a la parte norte del castillo.

Pasillos, pasillos y mas pasillo, pero al fin, lo que buscaba…

Por una de las ventas se filtraba aun la luz de la luna...eso quería decir que aun era de noche o que estaba por amanecer. Entre a mi habitación de puntillas casi como una ladrona. Ya estaba a salvo…por ahora…

…

…

Pasaron dos días de aquel pasional encuentro...que cada noche sueños con él, amaneciendo toda mojada y excitada. Con un dolor en mi centro por falta de atención. Gracias al cielo no me había topado o encontrado con él. Ni él me había buscado.

…

…

Esta tarde me decidí que tenía que hablar con el…aquella noche, casi ni cruzamos palabras, que hasta cierto punto me avergüenza el solo pensar en cómo terminamos. Me sentía como una prostituta. Pero no podía negar que me gusto mucho.

_Los pasadizos… _

Agotada por caminar de esquina a esquina…otra vez de noche. Si lo hacía de día, alguna de las mozas se daría cuenta y me seguiría. Me faltaba un corto lapso en llegar a ese lugar de la biblioteca.

_La oscuridad… _

Como la última vez…tétrico y solitario…faltaba menos…traía una vela más pequeña para no llamar tanto la atención.

_Los muros… _

…la poca pero exótica decoración diamantada…¡los muros!..¡el símbolo! ¿Cómo lo olvide?

¿Qué tendrá que ver Anthony con eso? ¿Ritual satánico? ¿Sacrificio?

Sin querer tumbe un libro de las estantería principales y cayo abierto como a la mitad…lo junte y vi un poco del contenido…

"los fríos"

"inmortal"

"ritual satánico"

"sacrificio"

Oohh… ¿esto era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Por qué ando tan preguntona?

Estaba dispuesta a irme, pero unos pasos me detuvieron en seco…alguien venia ¿me siguieron? ¿Se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia? ¿Qué ya no podía tener privacidad? …_Más preguntas…_

Estaba a la entrada de la biblioteca y no había más lugar en el cual esconderse…me guarde el libro.

Entre y rápidamente, apague la vela, me escondí entre dos libreros muy grandes y ancho que tapaban a la perfección mi figura, desde aquí se podía ver el pie de las escaleras de la torre este.

Unos segundos más tarde una mediana chica de un rostro conocido – según era lo que podía apreciar por la vela que ella llevaba- pero no sabía su nombre.

Si...hacía ya iba…¿no se suponía que esta parte estaba prohibida?

A una distancia segura la seguí con cautela. La vi traspasar a quellas puertas con total naturalidad. Solo tenía parte de mi rostro cruzando la pared…no entre por completo al piso.

Me quede yo creo que toda la noche allí y "esa" nunca salió…

No sabía porque…Pero me dieron ciertos celos. Por él y por qué no tenía idea de que meritos gozaba para poder venir aquí y hacer de las suyas sin reprendimientos.

Total la chica en la mañana no la vi…

…

…

AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY...ME ENCANTA K LES ENKANTE MI HISTORIA...ES UN HONOR...LA VERDAD SOY NUEVA EN ESTO...MUY APENAS SE UTILIZAR FF JEJEJEJEJEJ PERO AY LE AGO LA LUCHA...QUIERO SACAR ESTE FIC ADELANTE...EN LNM ESTOY BIEN RETRASADA CON LOS CAPITULOS...DE SEGURO LAS CHIKAS DE ALLA ME QUERRAN DESCUARTIZAR PORQ NO E ACTUALIZADO...

BUENO, MEJOR BAMOS A LO BONITO...

MUCHACHONAS PAISANAS Y NO PAISANAS...GUAPAS HERMOSAS K COMENTARON

"zonihvielot"...y si esa escena estuvo hottt! yo la lei despues de escribirlo y ni parecia q yo lo escribi jejej.

"chochidenalicullen"..BIENVENIDA!..chika aki te das cuenta de lo k ocurrio despues de la noche ardiente...jja! espero aya sido de tu agrado!

"Nadia"...BIENVENIDAA!.Bella no sabe que anthony masen y edward cullan son el mismo...por ello no puede saber de ese gran cambio de actitud...el cual edward si ha tenido...Bella cree que edward esta muerto...nuestro edd esta muy arrepentido de lo k ha hecho en el pasado...

COMENTEN COMENTEN...

Y LES AVISO QUE HABRA NUEVA HISTORIA MUCHACHAS! AKI LES DEJO EL TITULO Y UN PEDAZO DE CAPITULO DE ALGUN CAPITULO...JAJAJA ES GRACIOSO ESO PORQUE APENAS LLEVO LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS Y EL PRRAFO QUE LES DEJARE AKI ABAJO TODABIA NI TIENE CAPITULO...SUPONGO QUE SERA EL CAPITULO VEINTE YO CREO...JAJAJAJJAJA

..

**Summary:** Ella, una criatura extraña de la noche...que se encuentra vulnerable en las garras del demonio una tarde que ésta se separa de la manada...

Él, un ser oscuro de las sombras, que por causas del destino, decide entrar en una segunda epoca de rebeldia. lo que lo llevara a tomar de manera posesiva a una pequeñita indefensa, aprovechando la diferencia de fuerzas...

**"El Viajero"**

**Estaba oscuro...había una luna llena. Comenzó a nevar hace un par de días...**

**Me perdí en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta de la figura parada enfrente de mi...**  
**,-eres demasiado insignificante-me dijo él con la voz cargada de desprecio, y en ese momento mi corazon se destrozó. - Ahora tu pagarás lo que los cullen hicieron...me cobraré mi venganza- se abalanzó sobre mi y un manto negro me nubló la vista...después me perdi en la nada.**

,)( este pedazo pertenecerá a mi nueva historia...que todavía no he escrito jajajajaja...pero ese tramo de texto ira en algún capítulo...)(

PRÓXIMAMENTE...EN 2014...,ENERO...osea que sera pronto!

*****ESTO COMO MENCIONE...PERTENECE A ALGUN CAPITULO DEL FIC CON EL NOMBRE =EL VIAJERO=

**las amo...**

**BESOS SANGRIENTOS...**

**TWILIGHTTCULLEN...**


End file.
